Olá Minha Concumbina
by Sandor Yamato
Summary: Shoran é um jovem e bem sucedido empresário e aproveitando sua vida de solteiro. Até que um dia , ele conhece uma mulher que irá mudar sua vida...(Capítulo 6 On-Line)
1. Parte 1

OLÁ MINHA CONCUMBINA (Parte 01)  
  
Estamos em 1930,em plena Hong Kong, onde vamos encontrar o jovem Shoran Li, empresário bem sucedido e o atual lider do clã Li. Filho de uma das mais tradicionais e respeitadas famílias da China, começou cedo a assumir os negócios da família. Assim que acabara de completar 18 anos, sua mãe, Yelan Li, iniciou Shoran em uma das empresas da família, e rapidamente viu-se que o jovem era um prodígio nos negócios. As empresas Li cresceram em faturamento com Shoran à frente dos negócios.  
Atualmente Shoran esta com 22 anos e além do sucesso nos negócios, Shoran se destacava pela sua beleza e sempre era convidado para jantares e festas patrocinadas pela alta sociedade de Hong Kong, onde muitos empresários tentavam apresentar suas filhas para Shoran, para que ele conseguisse um compromisso com alguma delas, pois Shoran era o rapaz mais disputado da China, e o genro preferido para se ter como parente e aliado nos negócios.  
Mas Shoran não se interesava por nenhuma delas, pois estava muito feliz com a sua vida de solteiro, sem compromissos e sem dever satisfações a alguma mulher. Ele morava sozinho desde que se iniciou no mundo dos negócios, e não estava entusiasmado a se casar e perder a sua liberdade de solteiro.   
Além das artes marciais, na qual se dedicava tanto quanto no mundo dos negócios, um de seus passatempos eram as festas que era convidado e o cabaré frequentado por muitos senhores da alta sociedade, o "Dragão Voador". Madame Buterfly , a proprietária, estava a muitas décadas a frente de seu cabaré, e sempre recebia empresários, políticos e senhores e rapazes da alta sociedade de Hong Kong, sejam para se divertirem com bebidas e as apresentações das dançarinas do cabaré com seus trajes típicos, ou sejam para alimentarem os seus relacionamentos extra-conjugais, onde o cabaré de Madame Buterfly sempre assegurava um total sigilo aos seus clientes. Shoran era um de seus clientes regulares, tinha uma amizade matriarcal com a dona do estabelecimento, e também um relacionamento de alcova com uma das concumbinas do cabaré. Há muitos dias Shoran não ia ao "Dragão Voador", e resolveu ir até lá para conversar com Madame Buterfly, beber e assistir aos shows, e se encontrar com Meilin , sua concumbina de alcova.  
  
Shoran chegou ao cabaré "Dragão Voador", e foi recebido e levado a sua mesa que era sempre reservada a ele. Nisso Madame Buterfly ficou sabeno de sua chegada e foi recepcionar o seu jovem cliente. Shoran estava trajando um belo smoking e já em sua mesa, se deliciava com um saboroso vinho safra envelhecida 15 anos. E então ele avistava uma figura conhecida, de uma senhora trajando um lindo vestido chinês vermelho cintilante, segurando seu leque. Shoran se levantou e cumprimentou a elegante senhora:  
- Madame Buterfly, que bom encontrar a senhora novamente. Shoran se inclinou, e beijou delicadamente a mão da senhora que estava com ele.  
- Jovem Shoran, fico feliz de encontrar você novamente.  
- Também fico feliz de poder encontrar a senhora novamente. Aceita dividir comigo a sua compania?  
- Mas é claro que sim. É sempre um prazer conversar com você.  
Shoran puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa para que Madame Buterfly pudesse se sentar. Ela agradeceu e sentou-se.Shoran fez o mesmo e pediu a uma das garçonetes ali presentes que trouxessem mais uma taça para a senhora que estava com ele à mesa.  
- Mas por que a demora em nos visitar jovem Shoram? Muito ocupado dirigindo as empresas da família?  
- Também Madame, mas é incrível como recebo convites para jantares e coquetéis. Até parece que só existe eu como convidado.  
- Mas isto é natural, pois além de você ser um rapaz bonito e rico, é também um empresário bem sucedido. Dizem até que nem quando seu pai estava a frente dos negócios, o clã Li prosperou tanto quanto agora.  
- Isto é um exagero! Meu pai foi um grande patriarca do clã Li. Eu o admirava muito, e gostaria sinceramente que ele estivesse ao meu lado agora, pois além de amar muito meu pai, iria aprender bastante com sua sabedoria. É realmente uma pena que ele tenha nos deixado, quando eu era ainda uma criança.  
- Seu pai era um grande homem. Era muito respeitado e admirado por todos, sejam seus amigos ou inimigos. E depois destes anos eu vejo você agora, e noto o quanto você se parece com seu pai.  
- Mas senhora, por que diz isto?  
- Bem, é que você tem o mesmo espírito desafiador de seu pai. Seu olhar lembra muito o olhar que ele tinha quando estava com a sua idade. Eu e ele éramos jovens, e bons amigos. Me ajudou a erguer o "Dragão Voador", e sempre tratou de viver a sua vida de solteiro com alegria. Ele vinha regularmente aqui, você sabia?  
- É sério? Que interessante! Mesmo depois que ele se casou?  
- Não, nada disso! Depois que conheceu Yelan, ele se apaixonou por ela e sempre a amou muito. Largou a sua liberdade de solteiro para ficar com Yelan e construir com ela uma família. Desde que ele conheceu a sua mãe, ele nunca mais veio ao "Dragão Voador", e eram raras às vezes que eu o via. Nas poucas vezes que conversávamos, ele sempre falava sobre Yelan, sobre você e suas irmãs e o quanto era feliz ao lado da sua mãe.  
- A senhora falando desse jeito sobre meu pai, faz meu coração feliz por saber o quanto ele foi um grande homem e o quanto ele nos amou enquanto estava entre nós.  
- Mas deixemos estas lembranças para depois, pois esta noite é de muita alegria por receber você aqui. Me diga, não esta pensando em largar este seu estilo de vida de solteiro tão cedo, não é verdade?  
- Bem, para ser sincero com a Senhora, acho que não encontrei alguém que me faça largar a minha liberdade de agora, igual ao que mamãe e papai fizeram.  
- Mas por que? Você tem tantas pretendentes. Não se interessou por nenhuma delas? As suas pretendentes chegam a ser as moças mais belas da China...  
- Eu sei, mas é que nenuma delas me tocou o sufuciente para que eu assuma um compromisso sério. Acredito que não acendeu aquela chama da paixão, capaz de fazer o homem se entregar a um amor...  
- Mas e quanto a Meilin? Você há muito tempo tem uma relação com ela, mas esta relação não tem nada de ser algo que vá ser um compromisso mais forte...  
- Meilin sabe que eu não posso dar a ela algo como noivado ou casamento. Eu gosto dela, mas nosso relacionamento é um relacionamento de alcova, onde ela sabe que eu só a quero como minha amante. Mas ela se sente feliz com isto.  
- Bem, se isto é o que você quer atualmente, então respeito a sua vontade. E por falar em Meilin, ela esta lá em cima, em seus aposentos, lhe esperando como sempre fez. Se quiser pode ir visita-la agora.  
- Eu irei agora mesmo. Obrigado por desfrutar comigo a sua ótima compania , Madame Buterfly. Logo estarei de volta, para assistir ao show das dançarinas e beber um pouco.  
- Hoje teremos algo diferente , jovem Shoran. Não terá apresentação das dançarinas, como é de costume.  
- É mesmo? E qual vai ser esta atração diferente?  
- Espere mais tarde, e verás que será muito mais interessante...  
Shoran nota o sorriso enigmático de Madame Buterfly e acredita que será algo muito interessante. Ele se levanta, se aproxima de senhora que esta com ela , e como um cavalheiro, se despede beijando a mão dela. Em seguida ele vai em direção as escadas do cabaré, onde no andar de cima eram os aposentos de várias concumbinas e de seus clientes. Os aposentos de Meilin ficavam no final do corredor, próximos aos aposentos de Madame Buterfly. Shoran notara que estava acontecendo um pequeno movimento nos aposentos de Madame Buterfly, onde uma ou outra moça ou saía ou entrava naqueles aposentos. Ele imaginou que deveria ser a grande atração que Madame Buterfly estava reservando, e continuou a ir em direção aos aposentos de Meilin.  
Shoran abriu a porta e entrou nos aposentos de Meilin, belamente decorado num tom de vermelho e com algumas gravuras chinesas. Estava pouco iluminado, e a decoração dava um clima mais sensual ao aposento. Também havia uma cama larga e grande, onde uma jovem de cabelos escuros e longos, vestia um vestido chines azul escuro com detalhes coloridos, e estendia seu corpo sobre a cama, aguardando a chegada do jovem Shoran.  
- Shoran, que bom que você veio. Pensei que você estivesse esquecido de mim.  
Shoran se aproximou da cama, sentou-se na beirada e sorriu para a bela jovem que estava ali deitada:  
- Me desculpe Meilin, mas é que eu estive muito ocupado mesmo. Depois que passei a assumir os negócios da família, é muito difícil arrumar tempo livre para vir até aqui...  
A bela chinesa se sentou na cama e com o olhar triste censurou Shoran:  
- Shoran Li, quer dizer que não me acha mais importante que seus negócios? E eu fico aqui sempre te esperando...  
- Mas você sabe que sou muito ocupado e nunca escondi isto de você!  
Então a jovem viu que o ambiente estava começando a ficar tenso, e se jogou abraçando Shoran , para que aquele clima ruim desaparecesse:  
- Calma Shoran, só estava brincando com você. Não precisa ficar bravo. É bom poder estar com você, e te abraçar....  
E etão Meilin começou a beijar Shoran com muito desejo, a acariciar o seu peito e a despir-lhe. Ele por sua vez acaricava a bela jovem, a excita-la e logo os dois jovens iriam sucumbir aos seus desejos carnais.  
  
Meilin ainda estava deitada na cama, cobrindo seu corpo nu apenas com um lençol, enquanto Shoran se vestia e preparava-se para voltar ao salão principal:  
- Shoran, por que você não pode ficar aqui comigo mais tempo?  
- Meilin, foi bom eu poder te ver novamente, mas ainda tem a noite pela frente, vou ao salão principal beber mais um pouco, falar mais uma vez com Madame Buterfly e ver a atração especial que ela comentou comigo. Você sabe do que se trata?  
- Também não sei Shoran. Só sei que chegou agora a pouco e esta se preparando nos aposentos dela, com algumas serviçais que estam proibidas de contar do que se trata.  
- Bem, brevemente iremos ver. Você vem comigo?   
- Agora não. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouquinho e logo irei descer.  
- Tudo bem Meilin. Me encontre lá no salão principal.  
  
Shoran já estava em sua mesa já fazia uma meia hora. Se divertia bebendo seu vinho e notando a movimentação do local. Em uma mesa ou outra reconhecia alguns homens que estavam ali. Um deles que ele reconheceu foi o seu sócio de uma das empresas que tinha uma filial em Londres, Eriol Hiragizawa. Ele estava em uma mesa, com algumas mulheres a sua volta. Eriol conversava e sorria muito, e as mulheres pareciam hipnotizadas com a beleza e a simpátia de Eriol. Shoran estava achando divertido aquilo, mas resolveu ficar na sua mesa e deixar o amigo se divertir.  
Meilin saiu de seus aposentos e ao descer as escadas, viu Shoran em sua mesa de sempre. Quando estava indo em direção a ele, então Madame Buterfly subiu ao palco dos shows que aconteciam no cabaré e pediu atenção de seus convidados:  
- Olá, boa noite a todos. Hoje, ao invés de termos a apresentação das dançarinas, como é de costume, iremos ter uma atração diferente e especial. Espero que seja do agrado de todos vocês.  
Depois de ter dito isto, algumas empregadas que já estavam à postos na escadaria, subiram e foram ao corredor que levava aos aposentos. Mais uma vez, Madame Buterfly tomou a palavra:  
- Peço que as atenções dos senhores estejam agora voltadas para a escadaria, onde dentro de instantes irá ser apresentada a nossa principal atração:  
E então todos os olhares estavam voltados para as escadarias do cabaré. E como Madame Buterfly havia dito, um vulto saindo do corredor estava indo em direção das escadarias. E quando este vulto começou a descer as escadas, pode-se ver a surpresa que Madame Buterfly estava preparando.  
Uma linda mulher, vestida com um quimono rosa, estampado com flores de sakura, parou na metade principal da escadaria. Seus cabelos castanhos curtos e com duas mechas saindo de sua fronte, emolduravam a beleza de seu rosto. Sua face , embora séria mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa, e seu olhar, que sempre olhava para baixo, como uma expressão de ternura e submisso, arrancavam a admiração de todos os homens ali presentes. Shoran estava admirado com a beleza da mulher que estava na escadaria. Meilin observou a admiração de Shoran pela moça, e ficou com muito ciúme por aquela moça ter toda a atenção de Shoran. E então Madame Buterfly tomou a palavra:  
- Senhores, vejo que todos estão impressionados e maravilhados com a beleza desta bela jovem que eu lhes apresento. Ela é uma jóia única, uma beleza sem igual, que veio da região de Hokaido, no sul do Japão. E como toda jóia rara, esta será leiloada esta noite, onde quem der o lance mais alto, estará tendo o privilégio de ter uma noite única e especial com ela.  
A bela moça parecia indiferente ao que estava sendo dito. Ela só se limitava a ficar com o olhar submisso e baixo. Madame Buterfly voltava a falar novamente:  
- Bem senhores, iremos agora iniciar o leilão. O lance inicial será de 1.000. Alguém tem um lance maior?  
- Eu dou 2.000.  
- E eu dou 3.000.  
E os lances se seguiam , pois os homens queriam muito ter uma noite com a bela mulher, e Madame Buterfly ia seguindo como leiloeira:  
- Cavalheiros, muito bom. O cavalheiro ali ofereceu 7.000. Alguém dá mais?  
Eriol até tentou o seu lance:  
- Eu ofereço 9.000.  
- O jovem cavalheiro daquela mesa ofereceu 9.000, muito bom. Alguém tem um lance maior?  
- Eu ofereço 10.000.  
- Muito bom cavalheiro, alguém supera o lance?  
- Eu dou 11.000.  
E Shoran só se limitava a ouvir os lances e a admirar a beleza da jovem. Nem em seus compromissos e jantares ele conhecera uma mulher tão bela quanto a que estava ali na escadaria.  
- Eu ofereço 15.000.  
- Muito bem, vejo que os senhores estão realmente interessados. Alguém tem um lance maior?  
- 30.000  
Então todos se emudeceram de espanto e voltaram seus olhares para a mesa que havia partido o lance. E tinha sido Shoran Li que havia dado este lance.  
- Jovem Shoran, tem certeza que é esse o valor do lance que quer dar?  
- É claro senhora. Me conhece muito bem e sabe que não sou homem de voltar atrás e de cumprir com o que eu digo.  
- Bem, se é assim, vejo que não teremos nenhum lance maior, ou mais alguém quer fazer algum lance?  
E não se ouvia nada, todos ficaram mudos e admirados.  
- Bem, então não tenha mais nada a dizer, a não ser que a bela moça é sua agora. Você tem direiro a uma noite com ela em meus aposentos. E espero que os senhores tenham se divertido muito.  
Então Shoran se levantou, foi em direção a escadaria. Caminhou até a bela mulher, pegou sua mão e a beijo, e a moça pela primeira vez desde que estava ali se manifestou. Ficou corada com a demonstração de Shoran. Em seguida Shoran segurou a mão da bela jovem e a conduziu escadaria acima em direção aos aposentos de Madame Buterfly. Madame Buterfly então voltou a falar.  
- Bem senhores, e já que o leilão se encerrou, é hora de termos a apresentação das dançarinas do "Dragão Voador". Obrigada pela presença de todos.  
  
Shoran conduziu a bela jovem aos aposentos de Madame Buterfly. Eles entraram nos aposentos, que tinham muito espaço. Próximo a cama, havia uma pequena mesa de dois lugares, onde estavam servidos vinho, um jantar e iluminado a luz de velas. Shoran conduziu a bela jovem, puxou um das cadeiras para que a jovem pudesse se sentar. Ela se sentou e Shoran então fez o mesmo. E Shoran iniciou a conversa com a jovem.  
- Você é muito bonita, poderia me dizer o seu nome?  
Mas a jovem não estava entendendo o que Shoran dizia, e ele ao invés de cantonês, começou a falar com ela em japonês:  
- Olá, tudo bem com você? Você poderia me dizer o seu nome?  
- Em me chamo Sakura Kinomoto, muito prazer...  
- E eu me chamo Shoran Li, muito prazer.  
- Você fala muito bem japonês. Já morou lá?  
- Bem, é que tenho clientes no Japão e algumas vezes tenho que viajar para lá à trabalho. E para que seja bem sucedido um acordo, eu preciso estar atento o que estou falando, por isto aprendi a falar japones. Mas parece que você não entendeu uma palavra em cantonês.  
Enão a jovem riu do comentário:  
- É verdade. Não entendi uma palavra do que eles estavam dizendo lá embaixo, poderia me explicar por favor?  
Shoran então fez uma cara de supresa pelo que a moça tinha dito:  
- Você não entendeu nada do que estava sendo feito lá embaixo?  
- Não, não entendi nada. Poderia me explicar?  
E então Shoran, um pouco constrangido, explicou para Sakura sobre o leilão e sobre o prêmio do leilão, que era ela. Ela aos poucos começou a ficar espantada com tudo aquilo:  
- O que? Isso não é possível! Por favor, não faça nada comigo...  
- Calma, acalme-se. Em primeiro lugar, não farei nada com você. É que não quis deixar nenhum homem ali se aproveitar de você, só por você ser tão bela. E em segundo lugar, eu gostaria de  
saber se você aceita a minha compania neste jantar só nosso, onde eu quero conversar com você, você aceita?  
Sakura ficara aliviada com as palavras daquele rapaz, e sentia que poderia confiar nele.  
- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Mas o que quer conversar?  
- Bem, que tal me dizer de onde você vem, como é sua família, do que você gosta...  
E o jovem casal ficou ali por muitas horas, conversando sobre a sua vida, sua infância, sobre suas famílias. Sakura vinha de uma família de agricultores, onde era composta do seu pai, Fujitaka Kinomoto, e de seu irmão, Toya Kinomoto. Ela tinha deixado Hokaido e ido a Toquio para poder trabalhar na capital e assim poder dar uma vida melhor a sua família. Foi quando conheceu a Senhora Buterfly, e esta fizera uma proposta de trabalho para Hong Kong, onde não tinha dito ao certo no que iria trabalhar. Só agora ficara muito chateada com ela, pois ela não queria ser nenhuma concumbina.  
- Acalme-se, acredito que Madame Buterfly deve ter tido algum motivo para leva-la a fazer isto. Ela não é mulher de fazer alguém trabalhar no que não quer. O importante é que você esta bem agora e é isto que importa.  
- Sim, mas e agora? O que vai ser de mim?  
Então Shoran pensou e resolveu fazer algo:  
- Venha Sakura. Vamos até o salão principal.  
- Mas o que vamos fazer lá?  
- Eu acho que teremos uma resposta quanto a sua duvida para o futuro...  
  
Sakura e Shoran desceram as escadarias do cabaré , Shoran segurando a mão de Sakura e a conduzindo no salão. E então foi falar com Madame Buterfly. Ela estava conversando com um de seus clientes, e viu Shoran se aproximar acompanhado da bela Sakura. Ela pediu licença ao seu cliente e foi falar com Shoran.  
- Olá jovem Shoran. E então? Gostou de conhecer a bela Sakura.  
- Sim Madame, gostei muito de conhece-la, e tenho um pedido a lhe fazer. Quero que Sakura venha comigo e seja minha hóspede. Eu peço em nome da amizade que a senhora teve pelo meu pai, que realize este meu pedido.  
Madame Buterfly ouviu e sorriu com o pedido de Shoran.  
- Esta bem Shoran. Mas espero que você a trate muito bem.  
Shoran ficou supreso com a resposta, estava esperando receber um sonoro não, mas ficou muito grato por ter seu pedido atendido.  
- Eu lhe agradeço muito por este meu pedido atendido.  
- E vai levar Sakura hoje?   
- Sim, parece que ela esta assustada com tudo isto. Se possível poderia pedir para que entregassem o restante das coisas dela em minha residência?  
- Sem problema nenhum, jovem Shoran. Só pecó que cuide bem dela que não deixa nada de ruim lhe acontecer.  
- Sem problemas, pode ter certeza que ela será bem tratada. Agora tenho que ir, foi muito bom poder rever a senhora, e mais uma vez, muito obrigado.  
Então Shoran se despediu de Madame Buterfly e conduziu Sakura até a saída do cabaré.  
- Shoran, para onde estamos indo?  
- Para minha casa. Você será a minha hóspede por uns tempos, até que você possa trabalhar ou voltar para a sua terra natal.  
- Sua casa?  
- É, mas não se preocupe. Madame Buterfly entregará o restante de seus pertences em minha residência, você poderá ficar no quarto de hóspedes, poderá aprender cantônes e depois veremos o que fazer pra que você possa voltar para a sua terra natal.  
Sakura não sabia o que dizer, enquanto Shoran a conduzia para fora do cabaré, onde seu motorista o aguardava...  
  
Continua... 


	2. Parte 2

OLÁ MINHA CONCUMBINA (Parte 02)  
  
Shoran Li conduzia Sakura para fora do cabaré, onde seu motorista o aguardava para levá-lo de volta à sua residência. Sakura ficara confusa com tudo isto que esta acontecendo:  
- Mas, não tem problema de eu ir morar na sua casa?  
- Problema? Se todos os meus problemas fossem assim, eu poderia me considerar um felizardo! Não haverá problema algum. Você será minha hóspede! E por favor, quero que se sinta como se estivesse em sua própria casa. O que importa é que você se sinta bem.  
Sakura se sentira confortada com o que Shoran havia dito, pois não se sentia bem com o ambiente em que estava.   
O motorista de Shoran, vendo que ele estava se aproximando, desceu e prontamente abriu a porta do carro para seu patrão e para a bela moça que estava com ele. Já dentro do carro, Shoran pediu para que voltassem para casa. Sakura não falava nada, apenas ficava olhando pela janela do carro a paisagem que passava por eles enquanto se dirigiam até a residência de Shoran.  
Passados alguns instantes, eles já estavam nos portões da residênia de Shoran Li. Um empregado veio recebe-los, abrindo os portões para entrarem, e o carro seguiu adiante, parando em frente a um belo casarão de dois andares, onde próximo a ele havia um jardim amplo.   
Shoran desceu do carro, e delicadamente segurou na mão de Sakura para que ela descesse. Sakura desceu, e mesmo sendo madrugada, ela ficou admirada com a beleza que aquela mansão transmitia. O motorista despediu-se de seu patrão e foi guardar o carro e se recolher. Shoran entrou na mansão e conduziu Sakura até o hall de entrada. Ela ficara maravilhada no amplo espaço do ambiente e com a beleza na decoração, onde lindas telas à óleo e uma ou duas esculturas traziam mais vida ao ambiente.  
- Nossa Shoran, que linda é sua casa. Quantas pessoas moram aqui?  
- Bem, atualmente somente eu moro aqui.  
- Só você?  
- É, os empregados tem seus aposentos nos fundos da mansão. É que preferi morar sozinho, já que agora eu é que estou à frente dos negócios da família. Agora vamos subir que eu vou te deixar no seu quarto.  
Shoran e Sakura foram em silêncio até o andar superior da mansão. Lá havia um corredor com várias portas e em uma daquelas portas estava o quarto de hóspedes:  
- Vejamos, onde era o quarto de hóspedes? Lembrei! É na penúltima porta à esquerda.  
Eles foram até lá e Sakura ficou encantada com o quarto em que ficaria. Havia uma cama , um criado mudo com um abajur, uma penteadeira, uma cômoda, uma mesa com dois lugares e um banheiro próprio, bem acabado e com toalhas bordadas. Toda a mobília do quarto era em estilo Neo-Clássico. Sakura perguntou maravilhada:  
- Eu vou ficar aqui?  
- Por quê? Você não gostou? Se quiser a gente pode mudar alguma coisa...  
- Não! Não é isso. Eu adorei tudo isto. É tão lindo, tão aconchegante.  
- Que bom que você gostou. É justamente o que eu queria te proporcionar, um ambiente aconchegante.  
- Muito obrigada, Shoran... hã... quer dizer, Sr. Li...  
- Me chame de Shoran, é bem melhor do que você me chamar de Sr. Li...  
Sakura sorriu com este comentário de Shoran:  
- Tá certo, vou me lembrar...  
Shoran ficava só observando Sakura e pensando consigo mesmo:  
"Como o sorriso dela é lindo! Nunca encontrei uma mulher com um sorriso assim..."  
Então Sakura notou que Shoran estava ali parado, sem dizer nada a ela:  
- Shoran, algum problema com você?  
- Ah, me desculpe. Já está na hora de se recolher. Acho que no armário tem cobertores, caso precise. Eu deixarei avisado a governanta sobre a sua estadia, pois agora ela esta dormindo e não quero acordá-la agora.  
- Tá bom, então boa noite. E muito obrigada!  
- Boa noite Sakura, durma bem.  
- Obrigada.  
E Shoran se retirou e deixou Sakura em seu quarto. Foi se recolher, pois pela manhã ele teria que ir   
ao escritório para resolver alguns problemas referentes a uma das filias de sua empresa.  
  
Shoran dormira muito pouco, tinha que levantar bem cedo para resolver logo estes problemas, pois ainda se sentia os efeitos da Recessão de 1929, onde várias empresas faliram. Antes de sair, Shoran avisou a sua governanta sobre a estadia de Sakura e sobre ela só falar japônes, e recomendou que a tratassem bem, fazendo com que ela se sentisse em sua própria casa. Em seguida saiu para o escritório. Rapidamente ele chegou e foi para a sua sala:  
- Bom dia Srta. Sung.   
- Bom dia Sr. Li. O Sr. Hiragizawa o esta esperando em sua sala.  
- Ótimo, eu preciso muito falar com ele. Por favor Srta. Sung, não estou para ninguém até eu terminar esta reunião com Hiragizawa.  
- Sim , Sr Li...  
Shoran entrou em sua sala e encontrou Eriol sentado em um sofá que havia na sala. Logo tratou de cumprimentar Eriol:  
- Bom dia Eriol. Que bom que veio cedo!  
- Bom dia Shoran. Quanto mais cedo resolvermos este problema com a filial em Londres, melhor. Pois depois da Grande Recessão, todo cuidado é pouco.  
- É verdade Eriol. Vou pedir que a Srta. Sung nos traga um café, pois parece que a reunião será longa.  
Shoran e Eriol discutiam sobre os problemas da filial em Londres, onde o fornecedor pedia um aumento na renovação do contrato, e muitas duplicatas a receber de vários clientes estavam comprometendo o redimento da filial. Eles discutiram, tentando achar uma saída. Ligaram para outros fornecedores, negociaram algumas duplicatas e ligaram para os encarregados da filial em Londres. Depois de passarem a manhã toda na sala, eles conseguiram a muito empenho resolver os problemas que estavam afetandoa filial em Londres. Cansados e famintos, eles deram por encerrada a reunião. Eriol se sentia aliviado por aquilo ter terminado:  
- Ufa! Foi difícil, mas conseguimos. Eu estou com muita fome. Que tal irmos almoçar naquele restaurante de frutos-do-mar?  
- Hoje não Eriol, obrigado. Vou almoçar em casa. Você não quer ir?  
- E será que o motivo de você almoçar em sua casa seja a bela japonesa da noite de ontem?  
- Digamos que sim. Não quero que ela se sinta pouco a vontade estando em minha casa.  
- Bem, venhamos e convenhamos, você se deu muito bem ontem.  
- Ora, não aconteceu nada entre eu e ela. Ela nem estava entendendo o que estava sendo discutido   
lá no "Dragão Voador". Nem falar catônes ela sabe. Ainda bem que eu a tirei de lá... Mas ontem você também se deu muito bem, estava rodeado de belas garotas.  
- É, mas nenhuma delas tinham o sorriso e o olhar da bela japonesa que você hospedou. A beleza dela é uma mistura de inocência com sensualidade.  
- Ela é muito bonita mesmo, eu fiz isto por quê não queria que aquela beleza fosse imaculada por algum daqueles caras que estavam lá. Ela não se sentia bem ali, espero que eu possa ajudá-la.  
- Bem, então vá e não se atrase, eu vejo se a Srta. Sung não quer ir comigo almoçar.  
- Tudo bem, eu te vejo depois. Até mais.  
Shoran se despediu de Eriol e da sua secretária, Srta. Sung, e se dirigiu até a sua residência. Estava curioso em saber como Sakura estava e se tinha dormido bem, e o que estava achando de sua estadia.  
  
Logo Shoran já atravessava os portões de sua mansão, era um começo de tarde agradável, com sol e sem ventos e não abafado. O chofer parou o carro em frente a porta de entrada, desceu do carro e abriu a porta para Shoran descer. Shoran desceu, deu instruções ao seu motorista para que fosse almoçar e entrou dentro de sua mansão. No hall de entrada ele notou uma criada de costas para ele, com um espanador na mão, tirando o pó das esculturas. A criada, ouvindo o barulho da porta se fechar, virou-se para ver quem estava chegando.  
- Shoran! Seja bem-vindo!  
- Sakura? O que você esta fazendo? E por que essas roupas de criada?   
Sakura estava vestida com uma roupa que lembra as criadas da aristocracia. Um vestido azul marinho, com alguns babados.  
- Bem, é que...eu acordei meio tarde hoje...e sua governanta me serviu o café da manhã no quarto, mas eu não queria ficar no quarto, queria poder ajudá-la. Eu fui num destes quartos procurar algo para me vestir, e achei este uniforme. Aí comecei a tirar o pó da casa, mas ela começou a falar de um jeito desesperado, colocando as mãos na cabeça, então resolvi fazer o serviço de limpeza novamente...  
Ao ouvir isto, Shoran começou a rir, pois estava imaginando o desespero de sua governanta e também por sua hóspede querer fazer-se de empregada da casa.  
- Mas Sakura, você é minha hóspede. Não tem que fazer este serviço.  
- Mas queria me sentir útil aqui.  
- Você vai se sentir útil quando puder começar a estudar. Acho melhor eu contratar uma professora para ensinar a você o mais breve possível, senão você pode querer pintar a minha casa...  
Sakura ficara envergonhada com o comentário, mas gostou de saber que iria poder estudar. Nisso a governanta de Shoran , que estava na cozinha, ouviu seu patrão chegar, e imediatamente foi reportar a ele o que tinha acontecido:  
- Sr. Li, que bom que o senhor chegou. Eu a servi como o senhor tinha me recomendado, mas ela ficou insistindo que queria ajudar na limpeza da casa, não entendia o que eu dizia, e comecei a ficar aflita, com medo de sua reação...  
- Não se preocupe Sra. Wong! Eu sei que a senhora fez o possível, é que ela não entende a nossa língua, e gosta de ser prestativa.  
- Obrigada Sr. Li pela sua compreensão. Posso mandar servir o almoço?  
- Pode sim. Eu e Sakura iremos almoçar agora e depois iremos sair, avise ao motorista para que esteja pronto para nos levar ao centro comercial, após a refeicão.  
- Sim senhor, com licença.  
A governanta se retirou e foi ordenar as outras criadas que preparassem a mesa para o almoço.  
- E então Sakura, vamos almoçar?  
- Vamos sim, estou com fome também.  
  
O dois jovens terminaram sua refeição e Shoran avisou Sakura:  
- Sakura, vamos agora ao centro comercial, onde vamos comprar algumas roupas para você. Você não pode andar pela casa só com esta roupa.  
- Mas as minhas coisas. Eles não vão deixá-las aqui?  
- Ainda não me foi entregue as suas coisas que você deixou com Madame Buterfly. Enquanto elas não vem, vamos ir tratando de comprar roupas novas para você.  
- Tá, tudo bem. Mas eu vou com meu quimono?  
- Você é quem decide. Vá do jeito que achar melhor.  
- Não. Se quiser podemos ir agora.   
  
Madame Buterfly pedira a suas criadas para que os pertences da jovem que fora atração na noite anterior fossem cuidadosamente embaladas para que sejam entregues em sua nova casa. Uma bela mulher, de cabelos pretos longos e de gênio difícil não se conformava com o que estava acontecendo. Foi desabafar todo o seu descontentamento com Madame Buterfly. Se dirigiu aos aposentos de Madame Buterfly e pediu licença para entrar.  
- Madame com licença. Gostaria de falar com a senhora.  
- Meilin, entre. O que houve? Algum problema?  
- Todos, Madame. Por quê Shoran levou aquela moça com ela? Ele nunca fez isto comigo! E eu que o sirvo há tanto tempo...isto não é justo...por quê ele não me escolheu?  
- Meilin, eu posso tentar entender o que você está sentindo, mas Shoran nunca te enganou. Ele sempre disse que queria você como a sua concumbina, e você aceitou.  
- Mas é que eu pensava que com o tempo ele iria gostar de mim. Iria me amar. Que ele iria me levar para morar com ele, pra se casar comigo. Mas ao invés disso, ele não levou a mim, que sempre dei todo o meu amor para ele. Ele levou uma estranha, uma pessoa que ele conhecera somente algumas horas. E que esta vivendo com ele agora.   
Então Meilin começara a ficar com os olhos úmidos e a ficar alterada:  
- Isto não é justo...Por quê a senhora deixou que ele a levásse a não a mim? Por quê?  
Madame Buterfly começou a falar com voz firme e rapidamente tomou o controle da situação:  
- Meilin, acalme-se. Infelizmente você esteve se enganando todo este tempo. Sabia que Shoran não te amava. Não adianta nada ficar irada com tudo e com todos, pois é resultado do seu egoísmo. E Shoran levou aquela bela jovem pois quis ajudá-la, estava preocupado com o bem-estar da jovem.  
- E com o "meu" bem-estar? Ele devia se preocupar comigo!  
E Meilin saiu correndo dos aposentos de Madame Buterfly, indo para o seu quarto chorar todas suas mágoas. Saindo do quarto, quase trombou com uma criada que iria falar com Madame Buterfly. A criada, assustada com a pressa de Meilin, fora falar com sua Senhora.  
- Madame Buterfly, o que houve com Meilin?  
Madame lamentava o quanto aquela jovem estava sentindo, se enganando daquele jeito:  
- Deixe Shin. Meilin estava se enganando, e encontrou a frustação ao invés do amor. Mas mudando de assunto, todos os pertences da jovem estrangeira já foram bem embalados?  
- É isto que vim lhe informar. Estão todos embalados e esperando a sua decisão quanto a eles.  
- Ótimo. Eu lhe darei o endereço para que sejam entregues os pertences da jovem estrangeira. Quero se sejam entregues ainda esta tarde.  
- Sim senhora. Serão entregues conforme seu pedido.  
E nos aposentos de Meilin, a bela chinesa estava agarrada ao seu travesseiro, deitada de bruços na cama o quanto ela amou Shoran e que estava agora chorando as mágoas que sentia dele:  
- Por quê fez isto comigo Shoran? Ela é bem melhor para você do que eu? E as noites que passamos juntos?  
Meilin chorava compulsivamente, as lágrimas desciam de seu rosto como um pequeno corrégo, cheio de tristeza e de desapontamento.  
  
Sakura e Shoran chegaram ao Centro Comercial de Hong-Kong, onde havia muitas lojas , com os mais variados artigos. Shoran levou Sakura até a uma boutique que era especializada em roupas femininas. Shoran gostou das roupas que estavam na vitrine e entrou na loja junto com Sakura. Logo a vendedora foi atende-los:  
- Bom Tarde! Em que posso ajudá-los.  
Sakura pensou que ela estivesse cumprimentando-os, e respondeu o cumprimento:  
- Olá, boa tarde.  
A vendedora não entendeu o que Sakura disse, e Shoran tratou logo de intervir:  
- Boa tarde. Esta é uma amiga que veio do Japão, ela não entende nosso idioma e infelizmente teve sua bagagem transviada. Como não sabemos se o problema de sua bagagem será ou não solucionado, resolvemos vir até aqui para comprar roupas novas. Eu gostaria que ela experimentasse alguns modelos.  
- Claro senhor. Ela será muito bem tratada. Por aqui senhorita...  
- Shoran, para onde estão me levando?  
- Vá com eles Sakura. Só estão querendo que você experimente algumas roupas.  
- Tá bom...  
A vendedora mostrou a Sakura vários modelos, e através de gestos via se Sakura gostava ou não de alguma roupa. Sakura ia experimentar as roupas qe escolhia, e ia mostrá-las a Shoran, que não se cansava de admirá-la vestindo roupas que ficavam muito bem nela. Uma roupa em especial chamou a atenção de Shoran. Sakura vestia um vestido vermelho claro, que um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, estava usando luvas que iam um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, sapatos femininos de meio salto e uma pequena bolsa feminina. Shoran via Sakura vestida daquela maneira, e por alguns momentos ficou estático, apenas admirando Sakura trajando aquelas roupas.  
- Shoran? O que foi? Algum problema?  
- Sakura, por favor, quando irmos embora, quero que você esteja vestindo esta roupa, tudo bem?  
- Claro, mas por quê diz isto?  
- É que... você ficou maravilhosa com esta roupa...  
Sakura ficou vermelha com esta declaração de Shoran, apenas ficou limitada a responder a pergunta de Shoran:  
- Tá...tá certo...vou vesti-lá depois...  
E ela entrou depressa no provador, ainda com vergonha do que Shoran havia dito. Shoran ficara encabulado e não acreditava no que havia dito. A vendedora perguntou a Shoran se além de roupas formais, ela não gostaria de alguma roupa de passeio. Shoran pediu que a vendedora mostre a Sakura as outras roupas e dependendo do que Sakura gostar, eles irão levar.  
  
A compra das roupas consumiu tempo e já era fim de tarde. Shoran então fez um convite a Sakura:  
- Sakura , gostaria de tomar um chá comigo? Tem um restaurante muito bom por aqui. Ou você está cansada?  
- Não estou cansada. Se quiser podemos ir.  
- Que bom. Queria conversar mais com você.   
E depois de ter dito isto, Shoran ofereceu com cavalherismo o seu braço para que fosse de braços dados:  
- Podemos ir, srta. Sakura?  
Sakura achou graça naquele gesto de Shoran, fazendo o joguinho dele, aceitou ir de braços dados com Shoran:  
- Obrigada Sr. Li. O senhor é muito gentil.  
E os dois jovens, sorridentes e felizes por se entenderem bem, foram até o restaurante próximo ao centro comercial. Shoran há muito tempo tem mesa cativa lá, e assim que chegaram foram prontamente atendidos e levados até a sua mesa. Muitos clientes notaram o belo casal indo para seus lugares, e muitos comentaram que faziam um lindo par, onde a beleza de um tinha harmonia com a beleza do outro. Shoran notou os olhares das outras mesas, e não via a hora de chegar até a sua mesa para ficar livre daqueles olhares curiosos.  
Os dois jovens se acomodaram em seus lugares, e pediu que servissem chá com torradas. Sakura ficara encantada com o ambiente, onde podia se ouvir o pianista executar Moonlight Sonata, Minute Waltz e outras composições, deixando o ambiente calmo e aconchegante.  
- Puxa Shoran, é tão gostoso este ambiente. Calmo e acolhedor...  
- Que bom que gostou. E enquanto saboreamos chá com torradas, poderíamos ficar conversando...  
- E o que gostaria de convesar?  
- O que você quiser.  
- Eu queria saber mais sobre você Shoran. Se você nasceu aqui, do que você gosta...  
A reação de Shoran fora de surpresa e alegria pela pergunta de Sakura. As mulheres que saíam com Shoran eram tão superficiais para ele. Só queriam saber de festas, viagens. Se importavam mais em saber se ele era rico do que saber do que ele gostava, de conhecer sua personalidade. E Shoran ficou feliz com este carinho de Sakura. E com prazer contou a Sakura que nascera em Hong-Kong, único filho homem da família Li, clã influente e muito respeitado. Contou a ela que fora desde cedo preparado para assumir as empresas do clã assim que atingisse a maioridade. Contou sobre sua mãe, Yelan Li, sobre suas irmãs e sobre seu pai e o quanto o admirava. Sakura estava atenta a tudo que Shoran dizia e achava interessante tudo que Shoran dizia. Shoran ainda contou sobre os seus treinamentos, seus gostos pessoais, seu trabalho. E Sakura alguma vez ou outra fazia perguntas sobre estes assuntos, e Shoran a respondia, tornando a conversa mais envolvente e atrativa. E o tempo passou rápido para eles enquanto estavam ali. Saíram do restaurante por volta das 8:30 e logo foram para a mansão de Shoran.  
  
Meia hora após sairem do restaurante aonde Shoran e Sakura passaram momentos agradáveis conversando, os jovens estavam em frente a mansão de Shoran. Sakura pegou no sono rapidamente, e Shoran preferiu não acordá-la até que chegassem em casa. Quando o motorista manobrou o carro até em frente da mansão, Shoran com cuidado tratou de acordar Sakura, dando leves empurrões no ombro dela:  
- Sakura, acorde. Já chegamos.  
- Hã...o quê? Onde estamos?  
- Em frente da minha casa. Você dormiu no caminho até aqui.  
- Ai, me desculpa. Foi sem querer! Não foi por mal...  
- Não se preocupe. Eu não quis te acordar no caminho. Você esta um pouco cansada.  
O chofer desceu do carro e abriu a porta para que seu patrão e sua amiga descessem do carro. Shoran pediu para que ele levasse os pacotes até o hall de entrada e depois fosse se recolher, pois não iria sair mais. O motorista retirou os pacotes das compras e os levou até a altura das escadarias da mansão, Shoran agradeceu e lhe desejou uma boa noite. O chofer agradeceu e desejou uma boa noite ao seu patrão e foi guardar o carro e ir se deitar. O casal ao entrar na mansão, foi recepcionado pela governanta de Shoran:  
- Boa noite Senhor Li, boa noite Srta. Sakura.  
- Boa noite Sra. Wong.  
Sakura deduziu que a governanta estava cumpimentando-a:  
- Boa noite, tudo bem com a senhora?  
Shoran achou graça as duas se cumprimentando e não entendendo o que diziam:  
- Sra. Wong, esqueceu que ela não entende Cantônes?  
- Desculpe Sr. Li. Mas a srta. Sakura ficou tão linda nestas roupas, que eu tinha me esquecido disto.  
- Isto é verdade Sra. Wong.  
- Sr. Li, hoje a tarde nos foi entregue os pertences da srta. Sakura. Eu pedi a uma das criadas da casa para que lavasse e passase as roupas da srta. Sakura e que as organizasse no quarto que dela.  
- Ótimo Sra. Wong, obrigado pela gentileza.  
- É sempre um prazer, Sr. Shoran. O Sr. e a Srta. Sakura irão jantar agora?  
- Não sei Sra. Wong, vou peguntar para Sakura.  
Shoran se voltou para Sakura e perguntou:  
- Sakura, irá jantar agora?  
- Não Shoran, obrigado. Acho que irei tomar um banho e depois irei dormir cedo.  
- Eu também vou dormir cedo, vou avisar a Sra. Wong que você não irá jantar.  
- Sra. Wong, não iremos jantar esta noite. Por favor, poderia levar os pacotes das compras até o quarto de Sakura? Se ela quiser lhe ajudar, deixe-a, ela só quer ser prestativa.  
- Sim Sr. Li. Com licença e boa noite.  
- Boa noite Sra. Wong.  
Shoran Li voltou-se para Sakura , para lhe desejar uma boa noite.  
- Boa noite Sakura.  
- Boa noite Shoran.  
E a governanta de Shoran pegava os pacotes e prontamente Sakura pedia para ajuda-la. A governanta sorriu e deixou para ela algumas sacolas. Sakura sorriu e agradeceu e as duas foram até os aposentos de Sakura. Enquanto isto Shoran se dirigia até o seu escritório, onde preparava a papelada que ele levaria até o escritório da empresa.  
Sakura e a governanta deixaram as sacolas do lado da cômoda e Sakura agradeceu com um sorriso e desejou uma boa noite, embora a governanta não tenha entendido nada. A governanta compreendeu, e se retirou. Após tomar um banho, Sakura foi até as compras pegar o pijama que tinha comprado, mas ao verificar a cômoda para pegar cobertores, viu que as suas roupas antigas estavam arrumadas nos cabides e estavam limpas, passadas e com perfume de roupa limpa. Sakura ficou contente com a gentileza e feliz por ter as suas roupas entregues e limpas. Trocou-se e logo foi se deitar.  
  
Shoran saia cedo para trabalhar, como fazia sempre. Após as recomendações que fazia para a governanta, Shoran foi para o escritório da empresa e de lá tratou logo de pedir para sua secretária, Srta. Sung, para que rapidamente contratasse os serviços de uma professora para Sakura, para que começasse a dar aulas ainda hoje. Por sorte, Srta. Sung conhecia uma tradutora que poderia prestar serviços para lecionar Cantônes.  
  
Sakura acordou com a batida na porta de seu quarto. Era uma das criadas que levou seu café da manhã. Sakura agradeceu com uma reverência e foi logo se arrumar e tomar seu café. Ao terminar seu desjejum, novamente batiam à sua porta e ela foi ver do que se tratava. Era a governanta, que com gestos, pediu para que Sakura descesse com ela. Sakura a acompanhou, e ao descer as escadas, notou uma bela moça no hall de entrada, que parecia estar esperando alguém.  
A governanta levou Sakura até a moça que estava no hall. A moça era muito bonita. Tinha uma pele clara, porém sedosa, e cabelos longos e negros que estavam entrelaçados. Vestia um vestido branco com detalhes de flores, sandálias de salto e bico fino e segurava sua bolsa e uma pasta. Ao observar Sakura, a cumprimentou em um perfeito Japonês.   
- Bom dia, tudo bem com você? Você deve ser Sakura. Sou Tomoyo Daidouji, sua nova professora de Cantônes.  
  
Continua... 


	3. Parte 3

OLÁ MINHA CONCUMBINA (Parte 03)  
  
- Bom dia, tudo bem com você? Você deve ser Sakura. Sou Tomoyo Daidouji, sua nova professora de Cantônes.  
Sakura ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo contente ao ouvir a jovem conversar com ela em perfeito Japonês. Seria bom ter uma pessoa para conversar com ela naquela casa, enquanto Shoran estivesse fora.  
- Bom dia, o meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. Muito prazer em conhece-la, Srta. Daidouji.  
- Pode somente de Tomoyo, senão terei que chama-la de Srta. Kinomoto...  
Sakura simpatizou com a jovem professora:  
- Tudo bem então. Não vejo a hora de podermos começar as aulas de Cantonês.   
- Se você quiser, podemos começar hoje mesmo. O que acha?  
- Verdade? Seria muito bom começarmos hoje mesmo. Mas onde poderíamos ter as aulas?  
- Acho que a Sra. Wong já foi instruída pelo Sr. Li sobre o lugar que eu possa te ensinar. Espere um pouco, que eu irei perguntar a ela.  
Tomoyo então foi falar com a governanta da mansão, a Sra. Wong, sobre o local da casa que poderia ser usado para as aulas da hóspede japonesa:  
- Sra. Wong, com licença...  
- Srta. Daidouji, deseja alguma coisa?  
- Na verdade, gostaria de saber em qual local da casa eu poderei lecionar para a Srta. Sakura. Creio que o Sr. Li já deixou instruções quanto a isto...  
- Sim, ele me instruiu quanto a isto. Hoje pela manhã, o Sr. Li deu-me instruções para preparar a biblioteca, pois ainda hoje, segundo ele, uma professora iria vir para lecionar para a Srta. Sakura. Me acompanhe Srta. Daidouji , eu lhe mostrarei aonde fica a biblioteca.  
- Obrigada, Sra. Wong. Espere um momento, que vou chamar a Srta. Sakura.  
Tomoyo foi pedir para Sakura, para que a acompanhasse:  
- Venha comigo Sakura. A Sra. Wong vai nos levar até a biblioteca, aonde está tudo pronto para começarmos as suas aulas. Fico contente que o Sr. Li já tenha providenciado tudo.  
Então Tomoyo e Sakura seguiram a governanta da casa, onde esta conduzia as duas jovens até a biblioteca. A biblioteca tinha bastante espaço, com altas prateleiras laterais, bem abastecidas dos mais variados livros. A mobília seguia um estilo neoclássico, onde havia uma grande mesa feita de mogno, com algumas cadeiras também em mogno, bem trabalhadas e com um estofamento bonito e macio. Próximo a janela, havia uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira tipo poltrona, onde Shoran costumava usar quando precisava cuidar dos seus negócios em casa. Na grande mesa de mogno, haviam materiais de escritório como lápis, canetas-tinteiro e blocos de papel, além de alguns livros, que serviriam para as aulas de Sakura.  
- Srta., coloquei à disposição os materiais que iria precisar para sua aula. Caso precise de mais alguma coisa, por favor, não hesite em me chamar.  
- Muito obrigada, Sra. Wong. Acredito que isto será mais que suficiente.  
- Está certo. Com licença, Srta.  
A governanta de Shoran se retirou da biblioteca, deixando Sakura e Tomoyo sozinhas para iniciarem os estudos:  
- E então Sakura? Gostaria de começar as suas aulas agora?   
- Claro que sim Tomoyo! Estou entusiasmada e quero muito aprender Cantonês. É frustrante você tentar conversar com as pessoas e não entender uma palavra do que elas falam...  
- Se é assim, acho que poderemos iniciar primeiro o básico. Vamos iniciar com o estudos dos caracteres, e também estudar os cumprimentos usados no dia-a-dia. Como os kanjis japoneses são parecidos com os kanjis chineses, acho que você não terá muitos problemas para o entendimento deles.  
Sakura observava Tomoyo com muita atenção e vontade de aprender. Estava encantada em ouvir as explicações detalhadas da jovem professora. Tomoyo ensinava com dedicação para Sakura, se sentia incentivada quando Sakura ia vencendo os desafios das aulas e progredindo a cada lição. As duas jovens fizeram uma pausa para o almoço, pois a Sra. Wong entrara na biblioteca e perguntara para Tomoyo se elas gostariam de almoçar:  
- Srta. Daidouji, gostaria que fosse servido o almoço?  
Tomoyo viu que estava na hora de elas almoçarem e de Sakura ter um intervalo:  
- Gostaria sim, Sra. Wong, muito obrigada pelo convite.   
- Disponha Srta. Com licença, sim?  
- Obrigada. Sakura, gostaria de almoçar agora? Assim teremos um intervalo para descanso.  
- Vamos almoçar então? Estudar me deu fome. Você almoça comigo?   
- Mas é claro que sim. Agora vamos indo, que a Sra. Wong está esperando por nós.  
Após o almoço, foram descansar na varanda que fica nos fundos da mansão, em frente da varanda havia um jardim bem cuidado e com algumas árvores plantadas, dando um clima de paz ao ambiente. Tomoyo e Sakura foram se sentar em um banco que estava colocado próximo a porta da varanda, e enquanto descansavam, Sakura quis saber um pouco mais sobre Tomoyo:  
- Tomoyo, você é tão inteligente! Como conseguiu aprender a falar Cantonês? Você vive aqui em Hong-Kong há muito tempo?  
- Bem Sakura, na verdade eu vim para cá há alguns anos, junto com meus pais, pois eles iriam trabalhar em uma das empresas inglesas que estavam abrindo filiais aqui em Hong Kong. O salário e as oportunidades estavam sendo muito melhores que no Japão, então meus pais vieram para cá. Consegui terminar os meus estudos em uma das escolas daqui, onde a qualidade de ensino é do mesmo nível que na Inglaterra, e aqui eu pude aprender o Cantonês e o Inglês. Atualmente estou trabalhando como tradutora e professora de línguas para estrangeiros, que vem para Hong Kong trabalhar, e que na maior parte das vezes são ingleses que querem entender o Cantonês. E você Sakura? Como veio parar aqui, em Hong Kong?  
E então Sakura conta para Tomoyo toda a estória de como ela veio para Hong Kong. O dia que conheceu Madame Butterfly, que a levou do Japão para Hong Kong, o leilão do cabaré, e a forma como conheceu Shoran Li. Tomoyo ficava surpresa com a narrativa de Sakura, e quando Sakura terminou de contar toda a estória, Tomoyo ficou maravilhada com a fantástica estória que a jovem japonesa contara:  
- Nossa, é sério que você viveu tudo isto que aconteceu? É incrível! Parece uma estória que foi retirada de algum livro! E o Sr. Li? Ele trata você bem?  
- O Shoran? Ele tem sido muito atencioso comigo, sempre me tratando com respeito. Quando eu cheguei aqui, ele me providenciou um quarto só para mim, pediu para que a Sra. Wong cuidasse de mim, e até me comprou roupas novas. Eu quis retribuir tudo o que ele estava fazendo por mim, sendo uma serviçal da casa, mas parece que ele não gostou muito da idéia, só sei que neste dia ele riu muito...  
- É claro que sim Sakura. Imagine só, você vir para esta casa como convidada, e no dia seguinte estar realizando serviços de criada? É claro que ele não deve estar bravo com você, mas ele deve ter se divertido muito quando te viu vestida de serviçal, limpando a casa dele...  
As duas jovens riram do comentário de Tomoyo, e um clima de amizade e descontração tomou conta do intervalo das jovens. Se conheciam apenas há algumas horas, mas estavam agindo com se fossem amigas há muitos anos.  
- Mas eu vejo que você já tem uma certa intimidade com o Sr. Li, não é mesmo Sakura?  
- Hã? O que quer dizer, Tomoyo?  
- Ora, você fala dele com muito carinho, como se fosse uma pessoa que você gosta muito.  
Ao ouvir o comentário de Tomoyo, Sakura começou a se sentir envergonhada, ficou um pouco ruborizada e seu rosto sentiu um leve calor.  
- Mas Tomoyo, foi ele que me deu atenção e apoio desde que eu cheguei do Japão. Ele me tratou muito bem, e tem sido um ótimo amigo. Ele é gentil e atencioso, e uma boa companhia quando quero conversar. E é por isso que eu gosto dele, porque ele é uma boa pessoa.  
- Sakura, está escrito no seu rosto que ele é para você muito mais que isso...  
E a bela japonesa ficou ainda mais embaraçada com as palavras de sua jovem professora:  
- E-e-eu não entendo do que esta falando Tomoyo, eu vou voltar para as minhas lições...  
Tomoyo achou engraçado a atitude defensiva de Sakura, e via a jovem deixando a varanda e indo direto para a biblioteca. Tomoyo sentiu que Sakura tinha um sentimento muito maior pelo dono da casa, mas achou melhor guardar para si esta opinião. Logo ela voltou para a biblioteca, e observou Sakura na mesa de mogno, com a cabeça baixa, ainda embaraçada com que Tomoyo havia dito, concentrada nas suas lições, treinando a escrita dos kanjis chineses que Tomoyo havia ensinado.  
E o restante da tarde, Tomoyo procurou ensinar para Sakura mais algumas lições da escrita chinesa e também do Cantonês falado. Tomoyo não falou mais sobre o nome de Shoran Li, esforçando-se para que Sakura entendesse o que estava sendo ensinado. Sakura retribuía o empenho de Tomoyo, sendo uma aluna exemplar e esforçada. Graças ao seu esforço, conseguiu um bom progresso nas lições, se destacando na parte falada do Cantonês:  
- Muito bem Sakura, você está se saindo muito bem nos cumprimentos falados.  
- Obrigada Tomoyo, mas acho que é você que me ensina muito bem.  
- Mas não podemos tirar os seus méritos. Você tem se esforçado e fez belos progressos. Encerraremos a nossa aula de hoje por aqui. Como as nossas aulas serão 2 vezes por semana, acho que você não terá problema algum se nos dias entre uma aula e outra, você treine o que aprendeu com algumas lições que deixarei para você. Tudo bem assim?  
- Claro, não há problema algum! Está sendo ótimo para mim receber as suas lições. Graças a você poderei entender o que a Sra. Wong diz, e não precisar mais me entender com ela através de gestos.  
Tomoyo achou engraçado e riu do comentário de Sakura:  
- Não se preocupe. Se continuar neste ritmo, logo vai estar conversando bastante com a Sra. Wong. Agora tenho que ir, pois já está ficando tarde.  
- Eu te acompanho até a saída.  
- Obrigada Sakura.  
Enquanto Tomoyo arrumava as suas anotações dentro da pasta que havia trazido, Sakura fazia o mesmo com as suas anotações de aula, juntando-as em um único bloco, para que pudesse guarda-las. Tomoyo segurou sua pasta junto de seu peito, e Sakura fez o mesmo com as anotações juntadas num bloco. Saíram da biblioteca, e enquanto se dirigiam até o hall de entrada da casa, Tomoyo fazia as últimas recomendações para Sakura:  
- Você não terá problemas com as lições que eu deixei para você Sakura. Procure treinar mais o seu Cantonês falado, e mantenha sempre no mesmo nível a sua escrita.  
- Não se preocupe Tomoyo. Eu irei me dedicar nos dias que você não estiver aqui. Estou muito interessada em poder aprender mais a cada dia.  
- Fico feliz por suas palavras Sakura. É bom ver uma aluna minha, empolgada em receber as minhas aulas.  
As duas jovens riram, e antes de chegarem ao hall de entrada, a governanta da mansão se encontrou com as duas jovens no caminho e se despediu de Tomoyo:  
- Srta. Daidouji, já está indo embora? Gostaria de ficar mais um pouco?  
- Obrigada Sra. Wong, mas realmente preciso ir. Eu demoro cerca de 1 hora até chegar a Kowloon, aonde moro com meus pais. Portanto tenho mesmo que ir, senão ficará tarde.  
- Então lhe desejo um bom retorno, Srta. Obrigada por ter vindo.  
- E obrigada pelo tratamento que recebi. Fico muito grata por toda a ajuda que a senhora me deu. Agora com licença, tenho mesmo que ir.  
- Até logo Tomoyo! Estarei esperando a sua próxima aula.  
- Até logo Sakura! Nos vemos daqui a 3 dias.  
E a jovem professora deixou a mansão, e caminhando atravessou a grande área em frente à mansão, onde chegou até os portões de entrada, onde ela deixou a propriedade. Sakura apenas olhava a sua professora ir embora, e permanecia na entrada da mansão, contente por estar acontecendo coisas boas em sua vida, e ficou a pensar nestes acontecimentos em sua vida por alguns momentos, parada e silenciosa. Após 5 minutos de Tomoyo ter deixado a mansão, o carro de Shoran estaciona em frente aos portões, onde prontamente o seu motorista desce do carro e abre os portões da mansão, para que possa entrar com o carro. Sakura se sente surpresa por Shoran ter chegado naquele momento, em que ela está na entrada da mansão. Logo o motorista estaciona o carro em frente à mansão, e desce do carro para abrir a porta para seu jovem patrão. Sakura ficou contente pelo retorno de Shoran, e se aproxima da porta do carro para poder recebe-lo. O jovem chinês desce do carro e se alegra ao ver Sakura, sendo que a jovem estava com um bloco de folhas seguras contra seu peito, contente em recebe-lo:  
- Sakura, que bela surpresa! Por que está tão contente?  
- Shoran, muito obrigada por ter me mandado uma professora. Eu fiquei muito contente em poder estudar.  
- Ah, então a professora de Cantônes veio hoje? Fico feliz com isso. E gostou das aulas dela?  
- Foram aulas maravilhosas. Eu gostei de ter aprendido sobre Cantônes. Venha comigo que eu quero te mostrar o que eu fiz hoje.  
Sakura estava eufórica em contar para Shoran tudo o que havia acontecido com ela naquele dia. A bela japonesa segurou a mão de Shoran, e puxava-o para dentro da mansão, onde queria levá-lo para a biblioteca, para mostrar a ele tudo que tinha aprendido com Tomoyo. Ao sentir a mão macia e segura de Sakura, Shoran sentiu o seu rosto corar, e a sentir um leve calor, sensações que ele sentia há muito tempo. E Sakura ia conduzindo Shoran, com certa pressa, ansiosa para mostrar a ele o que tinha aprendido:  
- Venha logo Shoran, venha ver o que eu aprendi hoje.   
- Calma Sakura! Desse jeito você vai acabar me derrubando...  
O casal passou pela governanta como um furacão, sendo que a mesma nem teve chance de cumprimentar o dono da casa:  
- Seja bem vindo....Sr. Li?  
- Desculpe Sra. Wong...depois nos falamos....  
A governanta se espantou em ver uma mulher frágil como Sakura estar literalmente arrastando Shoran para a biblioteca, logo ele que é um homem bem mais forte que ela. Deu um discreto sorriso achando engraçada a situação, e deixou o casal , indo tratar de outros assuntos.  
Logo o casal chegou até a biblioteca, onde Sakura largou a mão de Shoran, e foi ajeitando na mesa as suas anotações, ansiosa em mostrar para Shoran o que ela havia feito o dia todo. Sakura estava próxima à mesa, arrumando seus papéis, e Shoran atrás dela, observando a jovem japonesa.  
- Veja Shoran! Hoje eu aprendi a escrever tudo isto, e a Tomoyo me ensinou algumas expressões na sua língua, o que você achou?  
- É Sakura, você está aprendendo depressa, muito bom. Outras pessoas não teriam o progresso que você está conseguindo.  
- Puxa, obrigada pelo elogio Shoran. Fico contente que eu esteja conseguindo aprender o seu idioma.  
Então Shoran colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Sakura, a jovem sentiu as mãos firmes, porém confortáveis, de Shoran em seus ombros. Sakura ficou surpresa no início, mas a surpresa logo foi substituída por um sentimento de proteção e carinho.  
- Você vai aprender depressa, tenho certeza disto. E tudo graças ao seu esforço e sua dedicação.  
E por alguns instantes, Shoran observava as anotações na mesa, sem largar as mãos do ombro de Sakura, e a jovem apenas ficava parada, sentindo cada segundo daquele momento único, um momento confortante e protetor, apenas apreciando o toque das mãos firmes e macias do seu jovem protetor. Como que saindo de um encanto, Shoran surpreendeu-se por ter ficado tanto tempo segurando os ombros de Sakura, e com calma largou os ombros da bela jovem e meio que tímido com a situação, convidou-a para se retirarem da biblioteca:  
- Hã, bem Sakura, gostaria de ir comigo até Kowloon? Eu irei a um jantar com um amigo e gostaria que você fosse, o que acha?  
- Bem, eu adorei a idéia Shoran, mas eu prefiro descansar um pouco, pois este dia de aula foi cansativo. Acho que vou para o meu quarto dormir mais cedo. Você me desculpa?  
- Sim, sim, é claro. Você deve ter tido um dia muito cansativo. Ainda mais estudando o dia todo, me desculpe de eu ter feito este convite, que bobagem a minha...  
- Não, imagine. Foi muita gentileza sua. Só acho que não serei uma boa companhia para você, pois fiquei cansada estudando o dia todo. Com licença Shoran, acho que irei para o meu quarto tomar um banho e descansar.   
- Sim, tenha um bom descanso Sakura.  
- Obrigada Shoran, com licença...  
Sakura se despediu de Shoran e deixou a biblioteca, onde ela chegou até as escadas e subiu para o seu quarto. Shoran apenas ficou observando a jovem japonesa deixar a biblioteca, e voltou sua atenção para as anotações que ela havia esquecido na mesa. Com um leve sorriso, Shoran juntou todas aquelas anotações em um só bloco, e deixou tudo arrumando no meio da grande mesa de mogno. Então o jovem chinês foi encontrar a sua governanta, para perguntar como foi o dia de Sakura. Ao sair da biblioteca, perto do hall de entrada, sua governanta estava vindo da cozinha e estava a procura do jovem patrão:  
- Sr. Li, seja bem vindo. Deseja alguma coisa?  
- Bem Sra. Wong, eu gostaria de saber como foi o dia de Sakura, pelo visto ela deve ter se dedicado bastante aos estudos...  
- Sim, senhor. A jovem senhorita recebeu a visita da jovem professora que o senhor contratou, e então a Srta. Sakura passou o dia todo recebendo as lições da Srta. Daidouji.  
- É mesmo? Nossa, fico contente de ouvir isto! Parece que Sakura esta levando a sério em aprender o Cantonês.  
- E se me permite dizer Sr. Li, com certeza dentro de pouco tempo ela estará conversando conosco em nosso idioma.  
- Eu também acredito nisto, Sra. Wong.  
- Mas onde esta a Srta. Sakura? Não estava com o senhor?  
- Sim, mas ela foi para o seu quarto, tomar um banho e acho que irá dormir cedo.  
- Que pena! Eu pensei que ela fosse jantar com o senhor, o senhor irá jantar em casa esta noite?  
- Bem, eu vou jantar com Eriol, pois já tinha combinado com ele de jantarmos em Kowloon. Eu iria levar Sakura comigo, mas é uma pena que ela esteja um pouco cansada, talvez por ter estudado o dia todo.  
- O senhor gostaria que eu preparasse uma bandeja com uma refeição leve para a Srta. Sakura?  
- Uma ótima idéia, Sra. Wong. Isto é demorado?  
- Não senhor, me dê alguns minutos, sim?  
- Está certo, enquanto isto eu esperarei a senhora na Sala de Estar.  
- Sim, Sr. Li, agora com sua licença, estarei de volta dentro de instantes...  
A governanta se retirou para o cozinha, onde deu instruções a uma criada da casa para que preparasse uma bandeja com uma refeição leve para Sakura. Enquanto isto, Shoran foi para a Sala de Estar de sua mansão. Um salão decorado com alguns quadros e mobiliado com um largo sofá que se situava na lateral do salão, e uma poltrona de cabeceira alta, voltada para a lareira belamente ornamentada. Na maior parte do ano, a lareira estava apagada, onde só era acessa na estação do Inverno, pois Hong-Kong tem um clima bastante agradável no restante do ano. Shoran sentou-se em sua poltrona, e ficou a olhar a lareira apagada, pensando naquele momento engraçado em que Sakura foi puxando-o pelo braço até a biblioteca, e no momento em que apenas sentiu suas mãos segurarem os ombros macios de Sakura, como se não quisessem largar a jovem estrangeira. Shoran pensava nos ombros macios e delicados de Sakura, e sentiu o seu coração mais quente e feliz por ter por perto a doçura e o encanto da bela japonesa. Depois de alguns instantes, a governanta de Shoran foi encontrar o seu jovem patrão na Sala de Estar, carregando uma bandeja com pão e uma tigela de sopa quente.  
- Sr. Li, eu trouxe a refeição da Srta. Sakura. O Sr. quer que eu leve agora para o quarto dela?  
- Pode deixar, Sra. Wong. Eu levarei a refeição até o quarto de Sakura.  
- Mas, Sr. Li, não há necessidade disto. Eu mesmo levarei a bandeja até o quarto da Srta...  
- Já lhe disse, Sra. Wong, eu mesmo levarei a refeição até o quarto de Sakura. Dê-me esta bandeja, por favor...  
A governanta, passou a bandeja para seu jovem senhor, surpresa com a iniciativa que ele tomara. Mas compreendeu que o seu jovem senhor estava se afeiçoando cada vez mais pela jovem estrangeira, desde que ela chegou àquela casa.  
- Por favor Sra. Wong, eu irei levar a bandeja até o quarto de Sakura, avise o motorista para que esteja pronto em 30 minutos, pois logo irei sair, está bem?  
- Como quiser Sr. Li, com licença...  
E ao deixar a Sala de Estar junto com seu senhor, a governanta pôde ver Shoran subindo as escadas da mansão, indo em direção ao quarto de Sakura, levando consigo a bandeja prepara por ela. A governanta sorriu, e foi logo cumprir suas obrigações, deixando seu patrão ocupando-se com a bela japonesa.  
  
Sakura acabara de encher a banheira, queria tomar um banho quente e relaxar, pois para ela o dia tinha sido cansativo. Iria dormir cedo, e se dedicar o quanto pudesse a esta chance que estavam dando a ela. Numa terra estranha, se sentia uma pessoa de sorte, em poder ser bem tratada e poder aprender mais sobre o país em que estava vivendo. Sakura estava apenas com o roupão que a criadagem tinha deixado arrumado para ela na cômoda, junto com suas outras roupas, que também estavam limpas e arrumadas. Estava pronta para iniciar o seu banho, quando batidas na porta de seu quarto chamaram a sua atenção:  
- Um momento, já vou atender...Opa! Esqueci que elas não me entendem....  
Mas Sakura se sentiu surpresa ao ouvir a voz que respondeu, pois não era da criadagem da mansão:  
- Sakura, será que eu posso entrar?  
- É você Shoran? Pode entrar sim, já estou abrindo...  
Sakura ficou contente de poder receber Shoran, que esqueceu de colocar uma roupa mais apropriada para recebe-lo, e prontamente abriu a porta do seu quarto, e Shoran espantou-se ao ver Sakura somente de roupão. Ficou um pouco constrangido de ter visto Sakura naqueles trajes, mas mesmo assim resolveu entrar:  
- Com licença, Sakura. Bem, é que já que você vai dormir cedo, eu pedi para que preparassem uma refeição para você. Espero que não se importe de que eu tenha levado até o seu quarto...  
Sakura sentiu um misto de gratidão, carinho e afetividade com aquele gesto de Shoran, e pegou a bandeja das mãos do jovem chinês, e colocou sobre a pequena mesa que havia em seu quarto:  
- Muito obrigada Shoran! Você me trata tão bem, que eu fico até constrangida...  
- Mas constrangida com o que Sakura? Foi alguma indelicadeza que eu fiz? Se for isto, não foi minha intenção...  
- Não, não é isso... É que você tem sido tão bom e atencioso comigo, que eu fico me sentindo como se fosse um estorvo para você e...  
Shoran, como que movido pelo impulso, delicadamente cala os lábios de Sakura com a ponta de seus dedos da mão esquerda, e vê os olhos surpresos da bela jovem , e retribui os olhares da jovem com um olhar de carinho e ternura:  
- Por favor, não diga isto Sakura...Você nunca será um estorvo para mim! É bom poder ter a sua companhia e poder te fazer feliz...Portanto não se sinta culpada, triste ou constrangida, pois só quero que você se sinta feliz e alegre, como você tem me demonstrando nestes poucos dias em que nos conhecemos...  
Sakura ficou paralisada, e ao mesmo tempo o seu coração se aquecia ao ouvir as palavras doces e carinhosas de Shoran. O rapaz então tirou os dedos dos lábios de Sakura, se afastou e foi para fora do quarto de Sakura, e se despediu da jovem:  
- Agora tenho que ir. Tenha um bom descanso e uma boa noite.  
- Bo-boa noite... para você também Shoran...   
Shoran foi em direção ao seu quarto, arrumar-se para o jantar de negócios que havia marcado com Eriol. Sakura estava parada em frente a porta aberta do seu quarto, e por alguns momentos ela ficou naquela posição, olhando para o vazio, e pensando nas palavras de Shoran. Até que voltando de seu transe, fechou a porta de seu quarto, e foi para o seu banho. Enquanto Sakura se banhava, ela não parava de pensar no que Shoran dissera:  
"Por que será que ele disse aquilo? E o que está acontecendo comigo? Sinto um frio no estômago e um calor súbito cada vez que ele chega muito perto de mim...O que será isto que estou sentido?"  
E não muito longe da bela estrangeira, em um outro cômodo da mansão, o jovem chinês estava se arrumando para um jantar de negócios que iria ter com um de seus parceiros de confiança. E enquanto ele se arrumava, ele também ficava pensando na japonesa que estava morando em sua casa e sobre os seus sentimentos para com ela:  
"Por que será que eu fiz aquilo? Como ela é bonita e encantadora. Não agüentei vê-la triste perto de mim. Será que ela ficou com medo de mim? Espero que não, não quero que ela sinta medo de mim..."  
Logo Shoran terminou de se arrumar. Saiu de seu quarto, e ao passar pelo quarto de Sakura, olhou a porta fechada do quarto da bela jovem, ficou alguns instantes fitando a porta do quarto. Depois disto, voltou a caminhar em direção as escadas da mansão. Desceu e foi em direção ao hall de entrada, onde do lado de fora da mansão, sua governanta aguardava-o , próxima ao carro que aguardava o senhor da mansão. A luz do dia aos poucos havia enfraquecido, surgindo no horizonte um início de noite.  
- Sr. Li, deseja mais alguma coisa?  
- Não Sra. Wong. Eu estarei de volta por volta de 10:30 da noite, portanto, não necessita que a Sra. aguarde meu retorno, pode se recolher mais cedo hoje.   
- Como queira Sr. Li. Tenha uma ótima noite e um bom retorno.  
- Obrigado, e tenha uma boa noite, Sra. Wong.  
Shoran se despediu de sua governanta e foi até o carro que o aguardava, onde prontamente o seu chofer abriu a porta do carro para que ele entrasse. Após Shoran ter entrado no carro, o chofer voltou a ocupar a direção do veículo, e perguntou ao seu jovem patrão:  
- Sr. Li, para onde o senhor deseja ir?  
- Vá para restaurante "Grand Pekin", em Kowloon. Vamos logo, pois não quero chegar atrasado...   
- Como queira, Sr. Li.  
O carro ia em direção aos portões da mansão, aguardando a abertura dos portões para ir até em direção ao seu destino. E enquanto o carro aguardava a abertura dos portões, uma figura feminina assistia a partida do carro, observando tudo de sua janela, com muita vontade de estar bem próximo do dono da mansão naquele momento...  
- Shoran...  
  
Continua...  
  
( N.A. ) Eu quero agradecer a receptividade e o carinho dos leitores para o fanfic "Olá Minha Concumbina" .   
Eu também venho pedir desculpas aos leitores pela demora em colocar no ar o 3º capítulo do fic, causando uma certa "ansiedade" em muitos leitores, que queriam ler a continuação do fic, mas que só fui colocar no ar depois de quase 4 meses. Gomen Nasai...^_^  
Muitos leitores tem me perguntado algumas coisas sobre o fic, e gostaria de responde-las:  
Muitos perguntam qual é o significado do termo "Concubina".  
O significado legal para o termo "Concubina" seria a mulher que mantém vida comum com um homem, sendo ela sustentada pelo homem, onde o homem pode morar com ela ou não, em que não há o casamento legal e religioso. Pode ser também a amante freqüente de um homem casado, que convive ao mesmo tempo com a mulher legítima. Esta relação é chamada de Concubinato.  
No caso da Sakura, de certo modo no fic ela está sendo uma concubina, pois mora na mesma casa e é sustentada por Shoran, porém não mantém nenhum vínculo amoroso com ele. Já Meilin, até Shoran conhecer Sakura, estava sendo o que pode se chamar de Amante, que é a mulher mantida ocultamente por um homem casado ou solteiro, em que o objetivo é estar com ela por desejo ou atração sexual, não havendo intenção de manter com ela nenhuma união instável e fiel.  
Acho que a escrita correta seria "Concubina", mas eu usei o termo "Concumbina". Para ser sincero, muitas vezes aparecem os dois termos em jornais e revistas. E eu me inspirei no título do Filme "Adeus Minha Concumbina" para escrever o título deste fic. Claro que este fanfic não tem a estória igual à do filme citado.  
Eu usei o nome de uma famosa ópera chamada "Madame Butterfly" para dar o nome da mulher que é proprietária do cabaré "Dragão Voador", a mulher que foi responsável por Sakura e Shoran se conhecerem.  
A ópera "Madame Butterfly" conta a estória de um jovem estrangeiro do exército inglês, creio eu, que se apaixona por uma mulher chinesa. Deve ser uma obra bastante interessante...  
Também me perguntaram se o fic foi baseado no OVA do Ranma, que tem o título "Nihao, My Concunbine". Para ser sincero, nunca vi este OVA do Ranma. Caso eu tenha visto, mas eu não me recordo do título, pode ter certeza de que a estória do OVA não tem nada a ver com a estória do fanfic.  
E mais uma vez, me desculpem. E obrigado Karoline, Saki Kinomoto, Lune Venus, Nadeshiko e Fabi Kinomoto, e muitos outros leitores que eu não citei , mas que são tão importantes para o fanfic. Muito obrigado a todos, e que este fanfic seja honrado em trazer momentos felizes a todos os seus leitores... 


	4. Parte 4

OLÁ MINHA CONCUMBINA (Parte 04)  
  
Uma figura feminina observava, da janela de seu quarto, o carro deixando a propriedade. A bela jovem sentia muita vontade de estar junto da pessoa que estava sendo transportada naquele carro, o dono da mansão e seu protetor. Ela sentiu um pequeno arrependimento em não ter acompanhado o jovem senhor daquela casa, mas resignou-se assim que o carro deixou a propriedade e sumiu de seu campo de visão. A jovem fechou as cortinas da janela de seu quarto, e foi para a pequena mesa em seu quarto, onde estava a refeição que Shoran havia trazido. A refeição ainda estava morna, e Sakura resolveu jantar logo, para que fosse deitar-se mais cedo, pois não tinha nada mais a se fazer, a não ser descansar do dia cansativo que ela teve.   
Sakura serviu-se de um pouco de sopa e um pedaço de pão, separando das demais frutas na travessa, uma maçã para a sua sobremesa. A japonesa estava somente há dois dias naquela casa, mas sentia falta de uma companhia no jantar. Mais precisamente, da companhia do jovem Chinês, que iria fazer a hora do jantar se tornar mais interessante, se ela não tivesse ficado receosa e aceitado o convite dele para irem jantar fora. Enquanto a jovem tomava a sua sopa, ela imaginava como seria agradável se Shoran estivesse sentado à mesa, junto dela, apreciando o jantar e conversando sobre algum assunto qualquer, apenas compartilhando a companhia de um para o outro. Seus pensamentos fizeram a jovem não perceber o quão foi rápido o seu jantar, restando como alternativa ir se recolher mais cedo, e ter um bom descanso, para estar preparada para o dia seguinte.  
  
À medida que o carro seguia em direção ao local definido por Shoran, ele apenas contemplava a paisagem urbana passando rapidamente pela janela do carro. Suas atenções ainda estavam na mansão, mais precisamente, na nova hóspede que chegara há poucos dias. Queria que ela estivesse junto dele, para que ela apreciasse a paisagem até o local do jantar. Ele ficava imaginando a reação de curiosidade dela, onde ela ficaria olhando para a janela do carro, e vendo os arredores que passavam rapidamente. Queria estar próximo dela, conversando, escutando, ou somente admirando as reações que ela possa ter quando estão juntos...Sem ela o jantar não teria o mesmo interesse, estava indo apenas por polidez, pois Shoran não gosta de desmarcar um compromisso assumido. Com ela o compromisso seria mais que divertido, seria encantador e na companhia dela o tempo passaria num piscar de olhos, devido ao fato de ser agradável estar junto dela. Mas aos poucos, o jovem se resignava a ser apenas Shoran Li, o rapaz que a tirou do cabaré de Madame Butterfly, para que ela pudesse ter uma vida digna e voltar com orgulho para a sua terra natal. Poderia demorar alguns meses, mas já era fato que ela iria voltar para a sua família no Japão. Então procurou se conformar com o fato de que não a teria em sua casa nos próximos meses, e de que não criasse muita afetividade com a nova hóspede da mansão, para que não houvesse muito sofrimento na partida da jovem estrangeira.  
O carro então chegou ao seu destino, e o motorista estacionou em frente ao Restaurante "Grand Pekin". O motorista de Shoran desceu do veículo, e deu a volta para abrir a porta para que Shoran descesse.  
- Sr. Li, chegamos ao Grand Pekin.  
Shoran se surpreendeu em ver que a viagem até o restaurante tenha sido rápida, talvez por causa de seus pensamentos pela sua hóspede. Desceu do veículo, e foi para a entrada do restaurante. Na entrada do restaurante, estava uma bela atendente, trajando um vestido chinês vermelho, onde flores em relevo decoravam o vestido, e seu vestido tinha um corte nas laterais, que iam até o meio do quadril. A jovem estava maquiada, e seus cabelos eram presos em coques laterais, deixando a atendente mais bela e sedutora. Ela logo reconheceu o cliente, e lhe deu as boas-vindas:  
- Sr. Li, seja bem vindo. O Sr. Hiragizawa está a sua espera. Acompanhe-me, por favor.  
A atendente conduziu Shoran pelo restaurante, que era fartamente decorado com motivos chineses. Os funcionários do restaurante de vestiam de acordo com o tema que o restaurante sugeria, e os seus pratos eram bastante reconhecidos pela alta classe de Hong Kong. Logo a atendente já se aproximava da mesa em que Eriol aguardava, e Shoran já notava o amigo esperando por ele. Ao chegar até a mesa onde Eriol estava, a atendente então se despediu de Shoran Li:  
- Sr Li, fique a vontade, e não hesite em nos chamar. Faremos o que puder para que sua estadia seja a mais agradável possível. Com licença...  
A bela atendente se afastou, e deixou os dois amigos mais à vontade. Eriol levantou-se da cadeira onde estava, e logo tratou de convidar o amigo para sentar-se junto com ele. Shoran puxou uma cadeira e ajeitou-se em seu lugar.  
- Que bom que veio Shoran, eu já estava imaginando que você não viria. E por que não trouxe a estrangeira junto com você?  
- Ela não quis vir Eriol. Passou o dia todo estudando, e parece que estava cansada de vir até aqui.  
- Ela agora está estudando? Mas isto é muito interessante. Não faz dois dias que você a recebeu, e ela já começou a receber a sua atenção...É mesmo uma pena Shoran. Seria muito bom se ela pudesse ter vindo.  
- Eu farei o que for possível para ajudá-la, pois ela chegou aqui desamparada, e se tudo correr bem, ela poderá voltar para o país de onde ela veio, para a família dela. Mas deixemos isto de lado, é para um jantar de negócios que estamos aqui, não é mesmo?  
- Sim, você tem razão. Deixemos isto de lado. Trouxe aqui comigo alguns balancetes do desempenho da filial em Londres, e gostaria que você analisasse comigo isto...  
- Mas Eriol. Era para isto que você me chamou? Não tínhamos decidido com a gerência em Londres sobre o que iria ser feito?  
- Claro que sim, mas de acordo com estes balancetes que estou querendo te apresentar, acredito que nossos esforços trarão um resultado além do esperado. Veja isto...  
Shoran e Eriol ficaram um bom tempo no restaurante, analisando balancetes e conversando sobre os resultados esperados da filial das empresas Li em Londres. Depois de ficarem conversando sobre assuntos da empresa durante 1 hora, Shoran já via que estava na hora de terminar aquele assunto...  
- Eu acho que já chega por hoje. Estamos aqui há um bom tempo, e agora eu só quero mesmo poder jantar. Merecemos relaxar um pouco...  
- Tudo bem, você venceu...Também estou faminto. Vamos logo fazer nosso pedido...  
A bela atendente prontamente atendeu os jovens executivos, trazendo até eles o menu da casa. Após escolherem os seus pedidos, a atendente pediu licença para se retirar, e depois de alguns instantes, voltou com os pedidos dos jovens clientes.  
- Bom apetite. Não hesitem em nos chamar...Com licença...  
A atendente se retirou, e deixou os dois jovens a se banquetearem. Enquanto comiam, Eriol começou a conversar com Shoran:  
- Shoran, como está sendo a vida daquela estrangeira na sua casa?  
- Bem, o que posso te dizer? Hoje mesmo ela pode ter suas aulas de Cantonês. Ficou muito grata e está sendo muito aplicada em suas aulas. Tive sorte de conseguir uma professora que Sakura tenha gostado.  
- Mas o que de especial tem esta professora que a Sakura gostou?  
- Me parece que a professora não é natural da China, e sim do Japão. Além é claro, de a professora ser jovem, acredito que da idade de Sakura. Tudo isto pode ter contribuído para que Sakura tenha gostado das aulas dela...  
- E esta professora é bonita? Como ela é?  
- Hei, por que você me faz estas perguntas? Nem viu a mulher e já está querendo ficar com ela também? E quanto a aquelas garotas que vivem te rodeando no cabaré de Madame Butterfly?  
- Bem, são lindas moças. Mas com o tempo acabo me entediando com tudo aquilo. Acho que já está na hora de eu conhecer mulheres mais interessantes.  
- Você é mesmo impulsivo! Não quero que você possa atrapalhar as aulas de Sakura, tentando seduzir a professora dela...  
- E por que tanta preocupação com a linda japonesa? Acho que você está levando sério demais esta estória de ser o tutor dela... Parece que ao invés de tutor, você está sendo alguma espécie de protetor... Não querendo que nada de ruim aconteça com sua flor...Por acaso está se apaixonando por ela?  
Ao ouvir estas últimas palavras de Eriol, Shoran se espantou, e acabou se engasgando com uma porção de lámen que estava saboreando. Eriol pegou depressa uma taça de água que estava próximo a ele, e entregou a taça com água para Shoran, sendo que ele bebeu em grandes goles, para que parasse de se engasgar. Respirando rápido e se refazendo do susto, Shoran respondeu para Eriol:  
- Mas que bobagem que você está falando? Por que eu estaria me apaixonando por ela? Pare de falar bobagens...  
- Mas me parece que você ficou transtornado com o que eu disse...Não é verdade?   
- Não, não é! E pare de me amolar com isto! Você sabe muito bem que eu não tive coragem de deixá-la no cabaré, para que ela fosse aproveitada por algum canalha. Assim que ela acabar de estudar, começar a trabalhar, ela vai voltar para o Japão...  
Eriol sabia que Shoran era muito teimoso, e não ia confessar o que sentia pela estrangeira. Resignado, acabou concordando com Shoran:  
- Tudo bem Shoran. Eu acredito em você. Mas agora, vamos comer sem surpresas nem sustos...  
  
O carro do proprietário da mansão já estava de volta, passando pelos portões da propriedade e se dirigindo até a frente da mansão. O jantar que tinha combinado com Eriol acabou sendo breve, e bem antes de 10 da noite, o jovem senhor retornou de seu compromisso. Seu motorista estacionou em frente da mansão, desceu do carro e abriu a porta para que seu jovem patrão fosse descer do carro. Shoran desceu do carro, e deu ordens para que o seu motorista guardasse o carro e fosse se recolher. O motorista desejou uma boa noite para o jovem patrão, e ele retribuiu o gesto de seu empregado.   
Ao entrar em sua mansão, Shoran não quis acordar a sua governanta para que ela soubesse que ele havia chegado. Foi logo subir as escadas, para ir para o seu quarto, pois estava exausto daquele compromisso, e tudo o que ele queria era tomar um banho relaxante e poder dormir. Ao passar em frente do quarto de sua hóspede, ele teve o cuidado para que seus passos não a acordassem. Ficou há instantes, olhando para a porta fechado do quarto de Sakura, curioso e imaginando como seria as feições dela ao dormir...Mas logo os seus devaneios deram lugar a seu autocontrole:  
"Mas o que você está pensando, Shoran Li? Pare de ficar pensando na sua hóspede, ela é apenas uma mulher frágil e que você a está ajudando... Contenha-se!"  
Apagando totalmente os seus devaneios para com a jovem hóspede, Shoran foi em direção ao seu quarto, e chegando lá, se despiu rapidamente, e logo estava tomando uma ducha fria, para que pudesse espantar os seus pensamentos, e refrescar e massagear o seu corpo após um dia cansativo de trabalho e compromissos. Após a ducha, vestiu o seu roupão preferido e foi em direção até a sacada de seu quarto. Estava uma noite agradável, e ele ainda queria ficar mais alguns momentos acordado, admirando o luar e o brilho das estrelas, que pareciam estar mais intensos naquela noite. Havia na sacada um conjunto de mesa e cadeiras, em estilo clássico, onde Shoran ficava alguns momentos ali, meditando ou bebendo chá ou apenas apreciando o dia ou a noite, dependia muito do momento que o jovem chinês se sentia interiormente. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras localizadas na sacada, fechou seus olhos, e respirou fundo o ar limpo e com o odor do orvalho, liberado pela vegetação que a propriedade possuía. Abriu seus olhos, e sentiu um sentimento de paz dentro de seu coração. A lua estava convidativa naquela noite, o clima agradável e o céu estavam limpos e bonitos, com as estrelas exibindo o seu brilho. Uma noite perfeita, mas ele sentia que faltava algo para que a noite ficasse completa. E pensou na sua jovem hóspede, pensou em Sakura. Pensou em como seria muito bom se ela pudesse estar junto dele agora, apreciando aquela noite agradável, e ficarem conversando dos mais variados assuntos. Juntos naquela sacada, sentados, apreciando um bom chá, com a luz da lua e o brilho das estrelas sobre eles. Seria uma noite perfeita. Só que seu autocontrole mais uma vez não deixava que tais pensamentos dominassem o jovem chinês, e mais uma vez ele procurou salientar para si mesmo que ele era apenas o bem-feitor da japonesa que estava morando em sua casa. Querendo se ver livre de seus devaneios, ele voltou para o seu quarto, e fechou a porta para a sacada. Deitou-se, e passando a mão em seus próprios cabelos, ainda tinha um leve pensamento para Sakura. E com este pensamento, não demorou muito para que ele adormecesse.  
  
Sakura dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto, e ainda faltavam 2 horas para o nascer do dia, mas o seu sono leve a despertou ao ouvir sons vindo do lado de fora da mansão, mais precisamente do jardim. Ficou curiosa em saber o que estava causando aqueles sons, e então levantou-se e caminhou até a janela de seu quarto, que era voltada para os jardins da mansão. Receosa, abriu a janela com cuidado e apenas uma pequena abertura , para que ela pudesse espionar o que estava acontecendo no jardim. Ficou surpresa ao constatar que o causador daqueles ruídos era Shoran, vestido com uma calça larga para luta, sapatilhas, uma faixa azul-escura amarrada em sua cintura e o tórax nu. Ele estava segurando um bastão, onde fazia vários katis com uma destreza e rapidez surpreendentes. Perto dele havia outros tipos de armas, incluindo um nunchaku, uma ton-fa e uma espada chinesa. Era a primeira vez que Sakura via o seu protetor sem camisa,e o tórax suado e descoberto deixaram Sakura envergonhada e ruborizada, sentindo um calor momentâneo. Ao terminar os exercícios de bastão, Shoran iniciou a sessão de katis com as mãos nuas. Seus golpes precisos, seus movimentos firmes, porém sincronizados, demonstravam o quanto ele era um lutador bem treinado, e Sakura, de sua janela observava Shoran, e se sentia hipnotizada com seus movimentos. Ela observava o jovem Chinês, tomando o cuidado de não ser descoberta por ele, e nem via o tempo passar. Após terminar o seu kati, Shoran então foi até aonde deixou as armas de treinamento, e começou a recolher as armas, dando por encerrado o treinamento. Sakura sentiu um certo desapontamento, pois queria ver mais um pouco o treinamento do jovem chinês. Com as armas recolhidas, Shoran ia se retirando do jardim, mas subitamente parou e ficou observando o ambiente à sua volta, como se sentisse que estivesse sendo espionado. Sakura ficou assustada, e pensou que ele à tivesse visto, e fechou ainda mais sua janela, deixando uma pequena fresta, e se escondendo ainda mais. Shoran constatou que não havia ninguém no jardim, e se retirou. Sakura viu que Shoran estava deixando o jardim, e com cuidado fechou a janela de seu quarto. Sentou-se no chão, e encostada na parede da janela, levou sua mão ao peito, e respirou aliviada por não ter sido vista por Shoran. Ainda ficou naquela posição por alguns momentos, lembrando dos movimentos de Shoran e do peito nu e suado, e novamente a sua face se ruborizou. Correu para a sua cama, e deitou-se em um pulo. Agarrando seu travesseiro, ficou muito envergonhada de ter se lembrado em ver Shoran sem camisa. Começou a sorrir sem motivo, e achava graça de tudo aquilo que estava fazendo espontaneamente. Sorrindo como uma criança, a jovem japonesa logo voltou a adormecer.  
  
Sakura foi acordada por batidas na porta de seu quarto, e viu pela janela que o dia já estava claro. Ela se levantou, e foi logo atender a porta. Como ela esperava, era a governanta da mansão, que estava lhe chamando para o café da manhã. Sakura a cumprimentou, graças as aulas de Cantonês que Tomoyo lhe dera:  
- Bom dia Sra. Wong. Tudo bem com a senhora?  
A governanta de Shoran ficou surpresa, e ao mesmo tempo contente, em notar que a jovem estrangeira já estava conseguindo se comunicar com ela, sem empecilhos com o idioma de ambos:  
- Bom dia Srta. Sakura. Está uma manhã linda, não? Seu café da manhã já esta pronto. Posso mandar servi-lo?  
Obviamente o nível de aprendizado do Cantonês para Sakura ainda era iniciante. Sakura não conseguiu entender a frase completa, mas conseguiu resolver a falta de comunicação, por se lembrar da palavra "café da manhã". Com isto, ela deduziu que a governanta à estava chamando para o desjejum. A japonesa então pode responder para a governanta da casa:  
- Sim, muito obrigada.  
A governanta então pediu licença para se retirar , e voltou para os seus afazeres. Sakura fechou a porta de seu quarto, e sentiu um alívio por ter entendido o que a governanta de Shoran havia conversado com ela. Sakura rapidamente arrumou a sua cama, pois não agradava nada para ela a idéia de que as criadas arrumassem sua cama. Queria se sentir útil naquela casa, queria que somente ela, cuidasse daquele cantinho seu da mansão, que era o seu quarto. Em seguida abriu a janela de seu quarto, e deixou o sol invadir o ambiente.   
- Nossa, que dia lindo! Acho que vai fazer muito calor hoje...  
Em seguida, foi logo tomar um banho rápido, e saindo do banho, viu que precisava de uma roupa leve para o dia, que prometia ficar quente no período da tarde. Foi até o armário onde estavam as suas roupas, e achou um vestido que ela tinha trazido do Japão. Um vestido branco, com várias rosas estampadas no tecido. Era de um tecido leve, e que ela costumava usar nos verões quentes quando ela ainda morava no Japão. Aquele simples vestido conseguiu trazer de volta boas recordações daqueles dias, e seria muito bom poder vesti-lo novamente, pensou ela. Para os seus pés, escolheu um par de sandálias por causa do dia ensolarado.  
Ao se trocar e arrumar o seu quarto, Sakura então desceu para o café da manhã. Estava levando as anotações que Tomoyo havia lhe passado no dia anterior, e tinha planos para depois do café, de estudar as anotações que Tomoyo deixou com ela, e repassar as suas lições. Sakura ficara entusiasmada com a sua melhora em entender o Cantonês, e estava se esforçando para aprender ainda mais. Não iria estudar na biblioteca, pois o dia estava muito convidativo. Iria estudar no jardim, aonde o vento leve e refrescante e o clima de paz e tranqüilidade iriam lhe ajudar bastante.   
Sakura logo chegou até a sala de jantar, e a governanta de Shoran estava a sua espera para que lhe fosse servido o seu café da manhã. A japonesa sentou-se à mesa, e colocou os seus materiais em uma cadeira próxima. Em seguida, a governanta começou a servir o café da manhã para Sakura, que ficava tímida com todo aquele tratamento recebido, mas que a governanta fazia questão de manter, e que aos poucos estava gostando de servir Sakura. A jovem hóspede agradecia a cada gesto com que a governanta tinha para com ela em lhe servir. Ao terminar o seu café da manhã, Sakura foi ajudar a Sra. Wong com a mesa, e a governanta deixou que ela à ajudasse, já se acostumando com esta mania de Sakura, e começando a achar engraçada tal mania.  
Ao terminar de ajudar a governanta, Sakura pegou seus materiais, curvou-se e cumprimentou a Sra. Wong antes de sair para o jardim da mansão:  
- Tenha um bom dia, Sra. Wong.  
- Um bom dia para você também, Srta. Sakura.  
Então Sakura se dirigiu para a copa, aonde havia uma saída nos fundos da mansão, que ficava bem próxima ao jardim da mansão. No jardim, ela pode sentir o calor dos raios de sol, e a brisa que transmitia refrescância e o aroma de toda vegetação daquele ambiente. Procurou um local confortável para que ela pudesse estudar, e decidiu-se em ficar sob uma frondosa árvore que tinha uma sombra bastante convidativa, e também poderia se apoiar em seu tronco para que tivesse um conforto maior em seus estudos. Ela sentou-se aos pés da árvore, retirou as sandálias que estava calçando, e encostou seu corpo no tronco da árvore, procurando uma posição em que ela se sentisse confortável. Ao se posicionar melhor, Sakura pegou suas anotações, e procurou se concentrar nas lições que Tomoyo havia deixado com ela.  
  
Eram 5 horas da tarde. O dia quente que havia feito transformou-o em um dia cansativo, e Shoran não via a hora de chegar em sua residência, onde o que ele mais queria era um banho refrescante e relaxante. Ao terminar de despachar a sua papelada, Shoran viu que não tinha mais nenhum compromisso agendado para o final da tarde. Arrumou alguns papéis em sua valise, pois poderia ter que lê-los e despachá-los em sua residência, deixou a sua mesa de trabalho e saindo de seu escritório, foi conferir alguns detalhes com sua secretária:  
- Srta. Sung, já estou de saída, pois pelo que sei, não terei mais nenhum compromisso hoje, correto?  
- Sim, Sr. Li. Não há nenhum compromisso agendado para o final do dia.   
- Então está tudo certo. Estou indo para minha residência, se acontecer algo urgente, ligue para minha governanta, que ela me transmitirá o que está acontecendo.  
- Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isto, Sr. Li. Tenha um bom descanso.  
- Um bom descanso para você também, Srta. Sung. Até amanhã.  
  
O carro já estava adentrando a propriedade, trazendo o proprietário de mais um dia cansativo de trabalho. Shoran se sentia aliviado por chegar em sua residência, logo iria poder tomar um banho relaxante e descansar um pouco, e é claro, teria um ótimo jantar na companhia de Sakura. Ele procurou esquecer esses últimos pensamentos que lhe invadiam a mente nestes últimos dias. Como sempre, o carro parou na frente da mansão para que shoran descesse, onde o chofer sempre descia e abria a porta do carro para que Shoran descesse. Ao descer do carro, Shoran deu instruções para o seu chofer que não iria precisar do carro esta noite, e que guardasse o veículo. O chofer compreendeu as ordens e se despediu de seu patrão. Shoran entrou em sua mansão, e foi logo recebido pela sua governanta:  
- Seja bem vindo, Sr. Li. Como foi o dia de hoje?  
Enquanto se cumprimentavam, Shoran entregava para a governanta o paletó e sua valise, como sempre fazia, para que ela pudesse guardá-los:  
- Cansativo e muito quente, Sra. Wong. Ainda bem que estou em casa agora. E onde está Sakura?  
- A Srta. Sakura levantou-se bem cedo, e depois do café da manhã, foi estudar no jardim, perto dos fundos deste casarão. Só saiu de lá para almoçar, e voltou para lá novamente. Sempre com aquelas anotações que ela tem....  
- Ela está mesmo se dedicando muito às aulas de Cantonês. Na certa gostou tanto das aulas que tem vontade de aprender ainda mais. Eu vou lá falar com ela...  
Shoran deixou sua governanta e foi até os fundos da mansão, procurar por Sakura no jardim. A governanta achou graça neste gesto juvenil de seu patrão, e foi guardar os objetos que estavam com ele.  
Chegando ao jardim, Shoran olhos para os lados para ver se via Sakura, e nisto viu uma pequena silhueta, provavelmente sendo de Sakura, escondida atrás de uma árvore. Ele caminhou até aquela silhueta, e quando contornou a árvore e pode ver quem era, ele ficou estático e emocionado em ver a bela japonesa, encostada naquela árvore, dormindo um sono tranqüilo e inocente. As anotações estavam no colo da Sakura, e seus braços pendentes, onde em uma mão mal se segurava o lápis que estava usando, e na outra a palma da mão estava semi aberta. As pernas estavam juntas e flexionadas, onde elas se encostavam ao solo, e pendiam para o lado direito de seu corpo. Shoran ficou sem fôlego, ao ver a sua jovem hóspede dormindo naquele jardim, tão linda e com uma feição angelical. De todas as mulheres que Shoran conheceu, somente Sakura tinha mexido tanto com as emoções do jovem chinês daquela maneira.   
"Que bom que finalmente eu pude vê-la dormir! Como é linda quando está dormindo!" Shoran pensava consigo mesmo. Então ele quis tocar as madeixas do cabelo de Sakura, e sua mão foi indo em direção para a franja da jovem. Mas a vontade de não querer imacular tal angelical imagem fez recuar o seu gesto. E depois de alguns instantes à observar a bela japonesa, o seu autocontrole tratou e apagar os seus devaneios, e o seu bom senso já dizia que estava na hora de acordá-la. Shoran tocou suas mão nos ombros de Sakura, e com levíssimos sacolejos, ele procurou acordá-la:  
- Ei, Sakura, acorde. Logo vai escurecer...  
- Hã...Uááá...O que...  
- Acorde Sakura...  
- Hã... Shoran!  
- Ainda bem que acordou...  
- Mas...Mas...er...Eu...  
Indecisa, Sakura procurou se recompor o mais rápido possível. Pegou as anotações, o lápis, e logo se levantou. Já de pé, ela olhou para Shoran, muito envergonhada do acontecido:  
- Me desculpa Shoran...Eu devo ter dormido aqui no final da tarde...Que vergonha...  
Shoran achou engraçada a reação dela, e procurou acalmá-la:  
- Não culpo você. Afinal, este lugar é muito sossegado, e neste dia de calor, aqui seria fácil uma pessoa tirar uma soneca...  
Os dois riem da conclusão de Shoran, descontraindo o ambiente. Então Shoran faz uma pergunta a Sakura:  
- E como foi o seu dia hoje? Estudou muito?  
- Bem, eu revisei as lições de ontem, e procurei estudar sozinha as anotações que Tomoyo me passou. Posso dizer que estou entendendo melhor o idioma daqui. E você Shoran? Como foi o seu dia?  
- O meu dia foi cansativo, ainda mais com este calor, mas foi um dia tranqüilo e sem grandes problemas. Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando das aulas de Cantonês. Fico contente com seu desempenho e seu esforço.  
Sakura se sentiu feliz com o incentivo de Shoran, e em saber que ele se importava com ela. Isto trazia um sentimento caloroso em seu coração, vindo do homem que mexia cada vez mais com seus sentimentos, transformando um sentimento de carinho em um sentimento mais profundo e envolvente.  
  
Continua...  
  
N.A. Mil perdões pela demora deste capítulo do fic.Muitos fatores contribuíram para o atraso deste capítulo, entre eles as provas da faculdade, o trabalho e a problemas técnicos com o micro. Quero também agradecer aos incentivos e elogios referentes a este fic, agradecer as pessoas que lêem este fic, e que mandam mensagens de apoio ao fic. Muito obrigado a todos.  
Aproveitando esta nota, quero explicar o significado da palavra "Kati", que aparece neste fic.  
Kati é um termo para denominar o conjunto de posições que os lutadores treinam em determinado tipo de arte marcial, como é o caso do Kung-Fu. No Karatê, este termo se chama "Kata".  
E mais uma vez, muito obrigado a todos vocês que estão acompanhando este fic. É tão bom quando vejo algo que escrevo sendo lido, apreciado e reconhecido por todos vocês. E desculpem-me pelo atraso em colocar este fic. 


	5. Parte 5

OLÁ MINHA CONCUMBINA (Parte 05)  
  
O proprietário da casa queria saber como foi o dia de sua jovem hóspede:  
  
- Sakura, como foi o seu dia hoje? Estudou muito?  
  
- Bem, eu revisei as lições de ontem, e procurei estudar sozinha as anotações que Tomoyo me passou. Posso dizer que estou entendendo melhor o idioma daqui. E você Shoran? Como foi o seu dia?  
  
- O meu dia foi cansativo, ainda mais com este calor, mas foi um dia tranqüilo e sem grandes problemas. Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando das aulas de Cantonês. Fico contente com seu desempenho e seu esforço.  
  
Sakura se sentiu feliz com o incentivo de Shoran, e em saber que ele se importava com ela. Isto trazia um sentimento caloroso em seu coração, vindo do homem que mexia cada vez mais com seus sentimentos, transformando um sentimento de carinho em um sentimento mais profundo e envolvente.  
  
- Obrigada Shoran. Não imagina o quanto fico contente...  
  
O jovem chinês gostou de ver que Sakura estava satisfeita com o que estava recebendo naquela mansão. Se sentia bem ao lado da jovem estrangeira, e queria que ela fosse bem tratada, que ela se sentisse bem, embora ela estivesse em um país diferente e sem conhecer mais ningém.  
  
- Que bom que esteja gostando, Sakura. Mas acho que merecemos algum descanso, não é? Venha, vamos entrar, daqui a pouco irá escurecer. Se você ficar dormindo aí, vai acabar se resfriando.   
  
Sakura ficou ruborizada, se sentiu envergonhada por ter cochilado naquele jardim, ainda mais quando Shoran foi acordá-la.  
  
- Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu, Shoran...  
  
Shoran achou engraçado a timidez de Sakura, e riu por ela estar envergonhada sobre o acontecido de alguns momentos atrás:  
  
- Pedir desculpas pelo cochilo? Esqueça...Hoje estava fazendo um calor bem gostoso. Hoje é sábado, portanto não se preocupe. Se eu não tivesse que ter de ir trabalhar hoje, eu bem que queria ter tirado um cochilo aqui também...  
  
A japonesa riu do comentário de Shoran, e se sentiu um pouco mais à vontade:  
  
- Hehehe...Tá bom então...  
  
O jantar aquela noite foi bem agradável, onde Sakura não parava de conversar com Shoran, e o assunto das conversas era na maior parte das vezes sobre a curiosidade que ela tinha daquela ilha, daquele lugar que era chinês e estrangeiro ao mesmo tempo. De onde ela tinha vindo, era um ambiente totalmente diferente, e tudo ali era novidade para ela. Mesmo tendo visto pouca coisa sobre Hong Kong, o pouco que ela vira era algo que aguçava a sua curiosidade.  
  
- Shoran, eu vi que a maior parte das pessoas daqui são chinesas, mas também tem muitos gaijins aqui. De onde vieram estas pessoas, e por quê elas vem para cá?  
  
- Sabe Sakura, acho que você não sabe, mas Hong Kong não faz parte da China.  
  
Sakura estava confusa, queria entender um pouco mais sobre a ilha:  
  
- Hã? Como assim? Pelo que vi, a maioria das pessoas daqui são chinesas, não são?  
  
- Mais ou menos. A maior parte da população nasceu na China, só que esta ilha não faz parte da China. Desde o século passado, esta ilha está sobre o domínio bitânico, ou seja, esta ilha faz parte da Grã-Bretanha. Muitas das pessoas da ilha, assim como eu e a Sra. Wong, são chinesas. Mas também tem outras pessoas que vieram da Grã-Bretanha, e é por isso que você vê também muitas pessoas que não são chinesas.  
  
A jovem japonesa estava achando interessante o assunto. A conversa estava sendo bastante interessante, ainda mais com o jovem chinês sendo prestativo com ela, e lhe explicando um pouco sobre a ilha:  
  
- Que interessante Shoran. E por quê Hong Kong deixou de fazer parte da China?  
  
- Bem, isto foi no século passado, onde a China entrou em guerra contra a Grã-Bretanha, e perdeu Hong Kong para os britânicos. Você quer que eu te conte com mais detalhaes?  
  
- Eu quero sim, Shoran.  
  
- Então, vamos para o terraço, onde podemos tomar chá, e aproveitando a noite que está bem agradável. Enquanto tomamos chá, eu te falo mais coisas sobre Hong Kong. Tudo bem para você?  
  
- Claro que sim. Estou ansiosa por saber mais sobre aonde você mora...  
  
E os dois jovens deixaram a sala de jantar, e foram até o terraço da mansão. Quando deixaram a sala de jantar, a governanta da casa perguntou para Shoran o que ele desejaria:  
  
- O Sr. gostaria de mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Sra. Wong, Sakura e eu iremos para o terraço, e quero lhe pedir que sirva o chá para nós dois lá mesmo.  
  
- Como queira Sr. Li. Com licença.  
  
A governanta se retirou para providenciar que o chá fosse servido, e Sakura e Shoran foram até o terraço:  
  
- Sakura, vamos para o terraço. Só espero que o tempo não vire...  
  
Sakura riu do comentário de Shoran, e respondeu:  
  
- Acho que não. Está uma noite gostosa. Acho difícil chover agora...  
  
Shoran viu que estava um clima bem agradável entre eles, e resolveu ser um pouco sarcástico:  
  
- Eu também espero que não. Justo agora que você está interessada em conversar comigo...  
  
Sakura fez uma expressão de manha, e deu um tapa leve no ombro de Shoran:  
  
- Ora essa! Sempre estou interessada em conversar com você...Não seja injusto comigo!  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom! Estava só brincando. Não fique brava comigo...  
  
Os jovens subiram até o segundo andar da casa, rindo das brincadeiras que um fazia com o outro. E na cozinha da mansão, a governanta preparava o chá que serviria para o seu patrão, e sorriu ao ouvir as risadas dos jovens.   
  
O terraço era uma área que ficava no andar de cima, próximo ao corredor dos quartos. Lá havia uma pequena mesa, com três cadeiras, onde o casal se acomodou. Sakura estava ansiosa em saber mais sobre Hong Kong, e cobrou Shoran para continuarem o assunto:  
  
- E então Shoran? Vai me contar mais sobre Hong Kong?  
  
- Puxa, você está mesmo interessada...Onde a gente tinha parado?  
  
- Você ia me contar o por quê de Hong Kong não fazer parte da China...  
  
- Ah é...Você tem razão...  
  
Nisso a governanta chegava ao terraço, trazendo uma travessa com o chá para Sakura e Shoran:  
  
- Com licença Sr. Li. Aqui está o chá que o Sr. pediu.  
  
A governanta deixa o chá com os dois jovens, e pede licença para se retirar:  
  
- O Sr. gostaria de mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Nào Sra. Wong. No momento não irei precisar de mais nada. Muito obrigado, Sra. Wong. A Sra. poe se recolher, se quiser.  
  
- Muito obrigado, Sr. Com licença, e tenham uma boa noite.   
  
Sakura agradece a governanta em cantones, suspreendendo Shoran e a governanta:  
  
- Muito obrigada Sra. Wong. Depois eu levo as xícaras de volta.  
  
Os dois riram da prestatividade de Sakura, e a governanta logo disse a Sakura:  
  
- Não se preoucpe, jovem Srta. Pode deixar que eu cuidarei de tudo, não se preocupe. Não é mesmo, Sr. Li?  
  
- É como a Sra. Wong disse, Sakura.  
  
A jovem se sentiu encabulada com a situação:  
  
- Mas é que eu ainda fico sem jeito...queria ser um pouco útil de vez em quando...  
  
- Sakura, não se preocupe com isto. Te disse que em breve darmos um jeito nisto, ok?  
  
- Tudo bem Li, eu confio em você.  
  
A governanta então decidiu se retirar:  
  
- Bem, com licença, mas vou me recolher. Tenham uma boa noite.  
  
Shoran cumprimentou e agradeceu a governanta:  
  
- Boa noite Sra. Wong, e obrigado.   
  
E os dois jovens ficaram conversando sobre Hong Kong. Shoran ia contando para Sakura os acontecimentos sobre aquela ilha, e a jovem japonesa ia ouvindo com muita atenção, como se fosse uma criança, que ouvia um conto de fadas, não perdendo nenhuma parte.  
  
- Puxa Shoran, que interessante que é a história de Hong Kong. E você acha que aqui ainda vai voltar a ser da China?  
  
O chinês pos a mão no queixo e fez uma expressão compenetrada:  
  
- Sinceramente eu não sei, Sakura. Pelo que sei, a Grã-Bretanha tem um prazo para devolver a ilha para a China.  
  
- E você iria querer que isto acontecesse?  
  
- É um dos meus sonhos. Um sonho que tenho que, aonde eu vivo , voltasse a pertencer a China, de onde eu nasci, e que tenho uma grande estima...  
  
Shoran parecia saudoso do país que tinha nascido, e Sakura queria poder confortá-lo, pois aquele rapaz que tanto zelava por ela, mexia com os seus sentimentos, quando algo o afligia. Tomada de coragem, Sakura segurou as mãos de Shoran, e sorriu, olhando para Shoran:  
  
- Eu não entendo muito disto, mas acho que, um dia o seu sonho vai se tornar realidade. E pode contar comigo para o que eu puder fazer por você.  
  
Shoran ficou supreso com esta atitude da jovem japonesa, e ficou feliz e ao mesmo tempo surpreso em ver a bela jovem, sendo atenciosa e preocupada com ele.   
  
- Puxa, obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Sakura...  
  
- Shoran, eu é que tenho que lhe agradecer por tudo que você tem feito por mim desde que cheguei aqui em Hong Kong...  
  
Ficaram por alguns momentos sem se falarem, sentados e de mãos dadas. Ambos estavam se sentindo bem em estarem naquela posição, mas a japonesa, bem envergonhada com a situação, recolheu as suas mãos, e cruzou os braços, como se estivesse com frio:  
  
- Nossa, começou a esfriar aqui fora. Acho que já ficou tarde.  
  
- É mesmo, esfriou um pouco. Sakura, acho que é melhor entrarmos, senão iremos nos resfriar.  
  
- É mesmo Shoran. Acho que vou aproveiar e ir deitar. Já deve estar tarde, e quero estudar mais amanhã...  
  
- Mas amanhã é domingo. Não vai querer sair ou conhecer a ilha?  
  
- Mas Shoran, eu só conheço você e a Tomoyo, e é claro a Sra. Wong. É melhor eu ficar por aqui para não me perder...  
  
- Sakura, eu tive uma idéia...  
  
Sakura ficou curiosa com a idéia de Shoran:  
  
- Que idéia Shoran? O que você está pensando em fazer?  
  
- Estou pensando que, vou aproveitar o domingo e levar você para conhecer os pontos turísticos da ilha. Claro que não conseguiremos ver tudo num só dia, mas creio que poderemos passear bastante amanhã. E então? Gostaria de ir comigo?  
  
Sakura ficou surpresa, não esperava receber um convite destes. Era a primeira vez que um rapaz a estava convidando para sair, e justo pelo rapaz que ela estava começando a ter um carinho muito grande, e um sentimento que ela estava começando a ter por seu jovem protetor, que ela não sabia descrever o que era:  
  
- Mas amanhã? Assim tão de repente?   
  
- Vejo que você não vai querer ir...  
  
- Não! Não é nada disso..É claro que eu gostaria de ir com você...É que...não quero te dar trabalho...você está sendo tão bom comigo...  
  
O jovem chinês ficou contente em ouvir que Sakura estava reconhecendo o tratamento que ele tinha por ela, e achou graça nesta preocupação da jovem, que não queria ser um extorvo para ele:  
  
- Não se preocupe. Pensa que é só você que irá se divertir? Eu também pretendo me divertir um pouco. Estes dias tem sido muito cansativos, com reuniões, compromissos, horas preso no escritório. Preciso de uma folga, e amanhã parece-me ser o dia ideal. E por quê não levar você junto comigo? Você irá gostar de conhecer esta cidade, onde quero te levar nos principais pontos turísticos da região...  
  
- Puxa, obrigada pela sua gentileza. Eu tenho certeza de que vou adorar este passeio...  
  
- Certo, mas vamos sair do terraço, parece que o frio está ficando maior. Eu vou fechar aqui, e te acompanho até o seu quarto.  
  
O casal saiu do terraço, e após Shoran ter fechado a porta que os conduziu para fora do terraço, ele acompanhou Sakura até a porta do quarto da jovem. De lá, eles se despediram:  
  
- Sakura, eu costumo acordar cedo. Acho que 9 da manhã está excelente para sairmos de casa. O que me diz?   
  
- Para mim está ótimo. Com certeza acordarei mais cedo, e as 9 da manhã já estarei pronta para sairmos.  
  
- Ótimo. Vejo você amanhã de manhã. Vamos dormir que amanhã teremos um dia cheio. Boa noite Sakura.  
  
- Boa noite Shoran, e muito obrigada pelo convite. Acho que vai ser bom o passeio.  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, e o jovem chinês tomou a iniciativa de se retirar para o seu quarto. Sakura sentiu um certo alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se vazia em ver Shoran se distanciando dela. Ela entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta, e se preparou para deitar. No quarto próximo, o jovem dono da casa também estava se preparando para deitar, pensando em como seria o seu passeio com a jovem hóspede.  
  
O dia amanhecia bastante claro, e parecia que o domingo prometia ser quente e com bastante sol. Um clima perfeito para um passeio pela cidade. A jovem japonesa acordou por volta das 8 da manhã. Levantou-se e abriu a janela de seu quarto, e sentiu a luz e o calor do sol naquela manhã de domingo. Ela se sentiu mais revigorada, e Sakura foi tomar um banho e se trocar. Ela escolheu um vestido que havia comprado no dia em que o jovem dono da casa à levou para fazerem compras. Um vestido branco, feito de linho, com finas alças sobre os ombros. Calçou sandálias femininas sem salto e um chapéu feminino de abas largas. Desceu para tomar o seu café da manhã e encontrou a governanta da mansão na cozinha, terminando de dar algumas ordens para uma criada da mansão. Sakura cumprimentou a governanta da mansão em cantonês:  
  
- Bom dia , Sra. Wong.  
  
A governanta retribuiu o cumprimento da jovem hóspede:  
  
- Bom dia Srta. Dormiu bem?  
  
Sakura ainda estava aprendendo o cantonês, e conversava com a governanta com alguns erros gramaticais, mas que não impediam a sua comunicação:  
  
- Sim, eu dormir bem. Estar pronta para o passeio de hoje.  
  
- A Srta. já está falando um pouco o idioma daqui.   
  
- É sim. Estar conseguindo falar algo, mas nom muito bem. Ainda precisar treinar mais...E o Shoran? Já se levantou?  
  
- O Sr. Li já se levantou.   
  
- E onde Shoran estar?  
  
- Ele já tomou o seu café da manhã há uma hora atrás, e já saiu para o jardim.  
  
- Hã? Desculpa, mas eu nom entender...  
  
A governanta lembrou que a jovem ainda não aprendeu com domínio o cantonês, e procurou ser breve e simples em sua resposta.  
  
- Ele não está. Está no jardim.  
  
- Ah. Entendi. Obrigada.  
  
- A Srta. vai querer tomar café?  
  
- Eu querer sim. Pode ser aqui?  
  
A governanta estranhou este pedido da bela hóspede:  
  
- Aqui Srta.? Na cozinha? É aonde comem os empregados...  
  
Sakura se sentiu envergonhada, e procurou explicar o porque do pedido:  
  
- É que aqui lembrar a minha casa...Não posso?  
  
A governanta riu e acalmou a japonesa:  
  
- É claro que pode. Sente-se que eu mesmo vou servi-la.  
  
E então a governanta serviu o café da manhã para Sakura, e ela se sentia bem com o tratamento recebido da governanta. Terminado o seu desjejum, Sakura agradeceu a governanta pelo café da manhã.  
  
- Muito obrigada pelo café da manhã, Sra. Wong.  
  
- Disponha sempre, Srta. Sakura.  
  
- Não precisar me chamar de Srta. Sakura. Pode me chamar de Sakura, tá bom?  
  
- Tudo bem então, Sakura. Espero que tenha um ótimo passeio.  
  
- Obrigada Sra. Wong. Agora tenho que ir, tchau.  
  
A jovem se aproximou da governanta da mansão e se despediu dela com um beijo no rosto, como se fosse uma menina se despedindo, causando uma certa surpresa na governanta da mansão. Em seguida ela saiu pela portas dos fundos, deixando a governanta surpresa e com um sorriso no rosto. A governanta não esperava esta reação da jovem menina que o seu patrão trouxera para a mansão, mas começava a sentir um certo carinho maternal e simpatia pela jovem hóspede.  
  
A japonesa ficou procurando o jovem chinês nos jardins da mansão, e viu que ele estava de costas para ela, encostado em uma árvore proxima. Ela se aproximou, e em japonês, chamou-o pelo nome:  
  
- Shoran, é você? Eu já estou pronta.  
  
O jovem chinês, ouvindo Sakura lhe chamar, saiu de trás da árvore, e foi em direção da sua hóspede. Enquanto ele se aproximava, Sakura pode reparar do jeito que Soran se vestira. Ao invés das roupas sociais e formais que ele sempre usava, ele estava com uma calça social simples, uma camisa de manga longa, azul e estampata de forma quadriculada, e usando uma boina azul-escura. O chinês sorriu ao ver Sakura, e não pode deixar de reparar na sua bela hópede:  
  
- Vejo que você já está pronta, Sakura. Esta roupa ficou muito bem em você...  
  
Sakura ficou envergonhada, e ao mesmo tempo contente pelo elogio de Shoran, e ela também reparou no jovem senhor da mansão:  
  
- Obrigada, Shoran. E você também está muito bem nesta roupa.  
  
Shoran se sentiu envergonhado com o elogio, e sorrindo, pos a mão na nuca:  
  
- Puxa, que bom que você gostou. É que você sempre me vê com roupas formais, deve estranhar em me ver nestas roupas. Mas estamos bem para um passeio de domingo.   
  
Shoran estendeu o braço para Sakura, num gesto de galanteio e cavalherismo:  
  
- E então Sakura? Pronta para começar o passeio?  
  
A jovem riu do gesto de Shoran, e pegou em seu braço, aceitado a brincadeira:  
  
- Puxa, estou ansiosa para conhecer mais aonde você vive. Podemos ir agora mesmo.  
  
E os dois jovens foram andando até os portões da mansão, e Sakura estranhou em ver Shoran saindo da mansão sem o seu motorista:  
  
- Shoran, nos iremos sem o seu carro desta vez?  
  
- É que resolvi dar uma folga para o motorista hoje. Iremos de táxi aos lugares que eu irei te mostrar, assim teremos mais liberdade para ir aos pontos turísticos.  
  
- Tudo bem, É que eu me acostumei a te ver saindo desta mansão, sempre com o seu carro...  
  
- Não se preocupe com isto. Vamos aproveitar este domingo de sol, e vai ser divertido depois desta semana cansativa que tivemos. E você vai ter um passeio turístico pelos pontos principais de Hong-Kong.  
  
Sakura sorriu com o encorajamento de Shoran, e estava ansiosa por aquele passeio, sendo que ela não estava se importanto com lugares ou pontos turísticos, e sim, passar um dia inteiro ao lado do jovem chinês, que aos poucos estava conquistando a sua confiança, e os seus sentimentos.  
  
O rapaz estava a mais de 15 minutos, dentro de seu Ford A, observando uma jovem e bela moça em frente a uma barraca que vendia legumes e verduras. Ele estava com o carro estacionado bem próximo da calçada, e com alguns metros de distancia da moça, o rapaz ficava escorado com as duas mãos sob o volante, observando e admirando a bela jovem, de pele branca e sedosa e cabelos longos. Ela escolhia alguns legumes e verduras na barraca, e os entregava ao proprietário da barraca, onde eram pesados e depois colocados em uma sacola que a moça carregava. Após pagar pelas mercadorias, ela agradeceu e foi embora. O rapaz de dentro do carro dá a partida no veículo, e em baixa velocidade, começa a seguir a bela jovem. Ele fica a uma distancia em que a moça não perceba a sua presença, mas ele já estava ficando aborrecido com este jogo de perseguição. Ele acelera o carro, ficando lado a lado com a moça que estava seguindo. A moça caminhava com calma, ignorando a presença do carro que estava ao lado dela. Com o carro em movimento, o rapaz tenta ganhar a atenção da jovem:  
  
- Com licença Srta. Não gostaria de ajuda? Creio que deva estar cansada por carregar as suas compra...   
  
A jovem não responde e nem faz qualquer reação, continuando a caminhar tranqüilamente. O rapaz não desistiu e voltou a insistir:  
  
- Hei Srta, o que eu poderia fazer para ter a sua atenção? Eu só gostaria de ajudá-la...  
  
A jovem então sorriu, parou de caminhar, e sem olhar para ele, respondeu sarcasticamente para o rapaz que a seguia:  
  
- Você iria estar me ajudando bastante se não me seguisse...  
  
O rapaz ficou surpreso com a resposta da moça, e com uma freada repentina, parou o carro ao lado da jovem. Ele se aproximou da janela do motorista, e perguntou para a moça que seguia, tentando disfarçar as suas reais intenções:  
  
- Perdão Srta. Mas não estou entendendo o que a Srta. quis dizer com isto...  
  
A bela jovem então se voltou para o rapaz do carro, e com uma das mãos à cintura, fitou-o, e respondeu ao comentário que ele havia feito:  
  
- Então, meu jovem senhor, como explicaria a sua atitude, de me seguir até a entrada do bairro de Kowlon, e depois ficar me observando de seu carro durante 15 minutos, e me seguir até este local? Tudo leva a crer que o senhor esteja me seguindo...  
  
Vencido pela percepção da jovem, o rapaz confessa a ela as suas intenções:  
  
- Meus parabéns, você é uma mulher bastante observadora. É que quando eu vi você entrando na avenida principal deste bairro, eu não pude deixar de te seguir. Acho que te assustei, não?  
  
- Um pouco. Se continuasse a me seguir por mais tempo, eu iria chamar a polícia...  
  
- Por favor, Srta. Me desculpe por tê-la seguido, não queria que isto fosse um incomodo para a Srta., mas é que fiquei encantado cm a sua beleza, e não pensei duas vezes em segui-la...  
  
- É, o senhor é bem direto no que diz. Eu admiro esta qualidade nas pessoas. E ainda é galanteador. Realmente o senhor está querendo mesmo a minha atenção...  
  
- Por favor, não precisa me chamar de senhor. Chame-me de Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa...  
  
- Muito prazer Eriol, mas por favor, não faça isto de novo. Além de ser inconveniente, pode trazer alguns problemas para você. Agora tenho que ir, eu espero que você tenha um bom dia...  
  
A bela jovem voltou a caminhar, e deixou o jovem que ainda estava dentro de seu carro. Ele ficou sem ação ao ver a bela jovem indo embora, e vendo ela se distanciar do seu carro, colocou a cabeça para fora do carro e ainda gritou mais uma pergunta a ela:  
  
- Espere! Qual é o seu nome...Nem ao menos eu sei o seu nome...  
  
A bela moça parou de caminhar, virou-se em direção onde estava o rapaz, que com um sorriso, lhe respondeu:  
  
- Quem sabe, quando nos encontrarmos de novo, eu diga para você o meu nome...Adeus...  
  
E ela se virou para o caminho que estava fazendo, e começou a caminhar novamente, se distanciando do rapaz. Já se aproximando a um cruzamento, ela entrou à esquerda, e sumiu da visão do rapaz que ainda estava no carro. Ele sem hesitar, desceu do carro, e deixando a porta do veículo aberta, correu atrás da moça para não perdê-la de vista. Só que ao dobrar a esquina, ele pode ver que a rua aonde ela tinha entrado estava bastante movimentada. Ao ver várias barracas e muitas pessoas na rua, ele viu que se tratava de uma feira. Ele tirou seus óculos, e pôs a mão nos olhos para pensar melhor:  
  
- Droga! No meio desta multidão, nunca vou encontrá-la. É melhor esquecer isto, e voltar para o carro.  
  
O rapaz colocou seus óculos, e voltou para o seu carro, desistindo daquela caçada repentina. Mas seus pensamentos estavam fixos na bela jovem que ele havia seguido:  
  
- Mas até que valeu a pena esta caçada. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas valeu a pena ter conhecido aquela garota. Pena que ela nem me disse o nome...  
  
Eriol entrou em seu carro, deu a partida, e com o carro em movimento, deu a volta em direção ao sentido contrário de onde estava dirigindo quando seguia a bela moça. Enquanto se dirigia para fora de Kowlon, um pensamento de seu amigo lhe veio à cabeça:  
  
- Como será que Shoran está se saindo com a japonesa? Seria divertido se os sentimentos dele fugissem do controle. Só que uma outra mulher não iria gostar nada disto...  
  
Continua... 


	6. Parte 6

Olá Minha Concumbina (Parte 06)  
  
  
  
O domingo prometia ser um ótimo dia para o casal que estava deixando a mansão, um bonito dia para um passeio pelos principais pontos turísticos de Hong Kong. Ao saírem da mansão, Shoran parou uma carruagem de passeio, das que não são pesadas, e sem teto, uma carruagem que estava de passagem. Shoran logo pediu para que o cocheiro parasse, e falou ao cocheiro para que levassem ele e Sakura. O cocheiro concordou, pois justamente o seu trabalho era levar pessoas de um lugar ao outro, desde que elas pudessem pagar pelo transporte. Somente pessoas mais ricas podiam ir de carruagem, pois era um meio de transporte aristocrático, e a maioria das pessoas usava o Rikishá como um meio de transporte alternativo.  
  
Shoran e Sakura embarcaram na carruagem, e o condutor perguntou qual seria o destino:  
  
- Para onde, jovem senhor?  
  
- Nos leve até Queen Victoria Harbor.  
  
- Perfeitamente, jovem senhor.  
  
Com o andar da carruagem, Sakura pode sentir em seu rosto a brisa daquela manhã de domingo. Era uma brisa refrescante e agradável, e a jovem sentiu-se mais calma e relaxada com esta sensação.  
  
- Sakura, Está gostando do passeio?  
  
- Puxa, é a primeira vez que eu ando numa carruagem destas. O vento que bate no rosto é muito gostoso.  
  
- É, aqui em Hong Kong faz mais calor que no Japão. Eu cheguei a pensar que isto iria te incomodar.  
  
- Nada disso! Está sendo um ótimo passeio.  
  
- Mas estamos apenas começando. Como sabe que vai ser um ótimo passeio?  
  
Sakura, por impulso, respondeu com um sorriso da forma mais natural que ela pode a Shoran:  
  
- Eu sei que vai ser um ótimo passeio. Eu confio em você, e sei que vamos ter um ótimo domingo.  
  
Shoran se sentiu contente com as palavras de Sakura. Shoran conheceu muitas mulheres, mas apenas Sakura fazia com que ele se sentisse bem. E aquelas palavras amigas dela só aumentavam os sentimentos que ele tinha de Sakura.  
  
- Eu também acredito que vamos ter um ótimo domingo. E você vai gostar muito para onde iremos agora. Agora aproveite esta brisa e relaxe. Creio que antes que você perceba, a gente já esteja chegando aonde eu vou te levar.  
  
  
  
Sakura andava como uma menina adolescente pelas docas do Queen Victoria Harbor, de uma maneira que queria ver tudo ao mesmo tempo, e ficava encantada com todo o ambiente, tudo estava sendo novidade para ela. Ela ficava deslumbrada com aquele mar, e com a vista do mar e dos navios chineses que estavam atracados ali, e outros que estavam indo a alto-mar. Com a brisa oceânica mais forte, ela também tomava o cuidado de segurar na cabeça o chapéu que estava usando, e também a barra do vestido, para que o vestido não balançasse demais. Shoran ia andando logo atrás, com as mãos no bolso e com calma, apreciando aquele jeito de menina de Sakura. Shoran estava achando incrível aquela espontaneidade da garota. Ele se sentia bem, ao ver Sakura contente com o lugar que escolhera para o passeio da garota.   
  
Sakura estava alguns metros longe de Shoran, e ao virar-se e olhar para trás, ela corre em direção a ele. Shoran via Sakura se aproximar, pensando que Sakura iria lhe perguntar algo sobre o cais. Mas ele é pego de surpresa pela jovem japonesa, pois ela com as duas mãos pega no braço de Shoran, e como uma menina que quer mostrar para um adulto alguma novidade, a jovem puxa o rapaz para perto da beirada do cais.  
  
- Shoran, vem comigo.  
  
- Calma Sakura, o que houve?  
  
- Shoran, olha, que coisa linda. Aqueles navios, este céu azul, o horizonte e essas gaivotas. Que cenário bonito. Não sabia que o cais poderia ser tão bonito visto daqui.  
  
- É verdade. Existem alguns lugares do cais em que vista do mar não é tão bonita. Eu conheço esta parte do cais desde criança, e achei que você iria gostar.   
  
- Eu gostei muito de vir até aqui. Obrigada por me trazer a este lugar tão bonito.  
  
- Que bom que você gostou, Sakura. Mas fique sabendo que estamos apenas começando o nosso passeio.  
  
A garota ficou surpresa com o que Shoran havia dito:  
  
- Estamos começando o nosso passeio?  
  
- Isto mesmo! Hong Kong não se resume a apenas este cais. Tem muito mais coisas em Hong Kong que você irá adorar conhecer.  
  
Sakura sorriu com a afirmação de Shoran, e seu coração estava ansioso por conhecer outros lugares tão bonitos quanto aquele. Shoran sorria para a jovem, fazia muito tempo que ele não se sentia tão à vontade com alguém, e aquela garota estava aos poucos derrubando as barreiras que ele tinha se impondo ao longo de sua juventude. Shoran sempre foi uma pessoa reservada, e muitas das pessoas que ele conhecera sempre buscavam a ele por interesse. Mas com Sakura era diferente. A garota estava aos poucos cativando o jovem chinês com sua sinceridade, seu sorriso e seu carinho para Shoran.  
  
- Shoran, mal posso esperar para ver aonde iremos ir.  
  
  
  
O passeio do jovem casal se estendeu a um parque próximo a Kowloon, aonde as esculturas e a arquitetura, herança dos tempos da China Imperial, iam despertando a atenção de Sakura. O parque era bem tratado, por causa de alguns benfeitores londrinos que moravam em Hong Kong. As ruas eram estreitas, mas isto não impedia que muitas pessoas visitassem o local. Por a área não ter árvores em demasia, e por também ter uma boa diversidade de outras plantas, o ambiente era acolhedor, tranqüilo, e por muitas vezes relaxante.   
  
O parque não era em um terreno plano, e em alguns pontos do parque eram mais altos do que outros pontos. Havia um local no parque, com alguns bancos e algumas árvores como sombra, e uma área livre onde as crianças brincavam.   
  
Nos bancos, poucas pessoas descansavam, pois este ponto era um terreno intermediário, com uma escadaria que levava até o ponto mais alto do parque, e com uma outra que levava para o ponto mais baixo do parque. Shoran e Sakura chegarem até lá, e viram alguns casais que estavam sentados e umas poucas crianças brincavam na área livre. O casal então foi a um dos poucos bancos vazios que tinha a sombra de uma árvore e sentaram-se para descansarem.  
  
- Shoran, estou adorando em vir até este parque. Ele é muito bonito. Não sabia que existiam parques tão bonitos como este.  
  
- Que bom que você gostou. Na sua terra natal também tem alguns parques como este, não tem Sakura?  
  
- É, tinha um parque na cidade próxima ao vilarejo que eu morava. Era muito calmo lá, a gente ficava sentada vendo as crianças brincarem e sentindo o sol aquecendo o corpo quando era inverno. Mas não é tão bonito quanto este, que é como se fosse um sonho. Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui.  
  
Shoran ficou tímido com o agradecimento da garota, e por impulso sorriu e colocou a mão próxima da nuca:  
  
- Imagine, não precisa me agradecer. Eu é que fico contente que você esteja gostando do passeio.   
  
Então o jovem tirou a sua mão da nuca e teve um pensamento, e fez uma sugestão para Sakura:  
  
- O tempo está ficando quente por aqui. Você gosta de sorvete? Ali perto da escadaria tem um carrinho de sorvete, e eu estou indo lá comprar alguns para a gente. Você quer?  
  
Sakura sorriu e acenou um sim com a cabeça. Shoran sorriu e levantou-se para ir comprar os sorvetes:  
  
- Eu vou até lá comprar os sorvetes, Sakura. Espere-me aqui, que logo eu volto.  
  
- Está certo Shoran.  
  
Sakura observa Shoran se afastando e indo até o carrinho de sorvetes próximo a escadaria. Ela sorri e neste mesmo instante ouve sons de crianças brincando próximo a ela. Ela desvia a sua atenção para o som das crianças perto dela, e observa meninos e meninas brincando de pegador, correndo e rindo com a brincadeira. A jovem sorri, e continuando a sorrir, observa as crianças brincarem. A jovem se sente muito bem e calma, e apóia os cotovelos sobre os sus joelhos e suas mãos sob o seu queixo, observando tranqüilamente as crianças próximo dela. Sakura estava concentrada em observar as crianças, que não notou a aproximação de Shoran:  
  
- Pronto Sakura, já estou de volta com os sorvetes.  
  
- Hã? Ah! Oi Shoran, você voltou rápido.  
  
Enquanto Shoran entregava para Sakura um sorvete de casquinha, ele fez uma pergunta para ela:  
  
- Eu vi que você estava bastante entretida com aquelas crianças ali.  
  
- É sim, eu fiquei observando aquelas crianças que estão brincando logo ali. Não sei ao certo, mas vendo elas brincarem, me fez sentir uma sensação tão calma. Veja Shoran, como elas brincam tranqüilas e felizes.  
  
Sakura e Shoran observavam as crianças brincarem, aos mesmo tempo em que tomavam o sorvete. Shoran observou o rosto de Sakura, que ficava observando as crianças e tomando o sorvete:  
  
- Sakura, será que é saudade de casa que você está sentindo?  
  
- Saudade de casa? Não, eu acho que não. Meu coração não está pesado ou triste, está mais para um sentimento calmo e tranqüilo.   
  
- Talvez seja por que eu gosto de crianças.   
  
E então Sakura sorri, e volta a sua atenção para o sorvete que estava comendo:  
  
- Hum, mas este sorvete está gostoso mesmo, Shoran! Como você adivinhou que morango é meu sabor preferido?  
  
Shoran surpreende-se com a afirmação da garota, e tenta explicar-se para Sakura:  
  
- Acho que foi por pura sorte, pois eu não sabia que morango é o seu sabor favorito. Mas é bom saber disto, pois é mais alguma coisa que eu sei de você. E eu não vou esquecer tão cedo.  
  
Sakura sorri e vira-se para ver o rosto de Shoran, e ao vê-lo, ela começa a rir, achando graça o que ela estava vendo. Shoran não entende o por que de Sakura estar rindo, e pergunta para a garota:  
  
- O que você está achando engraçado?  
  
- Calma, não foi nada. É que eu achei graça de você estar sujo de sorvete perto do lábio.  
  
Shoran com a outra mão livre, procura a sujeira perto do lábio, porém não a encontra:  
  
- É por aqui que está sujo?  
  
- Não, não é deste lado. Deixa que eu te ajudo.  
  
Sakura com a mão que não estava segurando o sorvete vai com a mão até a mancha de sorvete no rosto de Shoran, e limpa o sorvete do rosto do rapaz. Só que a mão dela ainda continuava no rosto de Shoran, e ele sentia o toque da mão da garota em seu rosto, e não desviava o seu olhar dos olhos da garota. A mão macia de Sakura fazia Shoran sentir sensações que seu coração não sabia identificar, mas que eram sensações que faziam bem ao rapaz. Ela também parecia estar hipnotizada pelos olhos do rapaz, e não sentia vontade em tirar a mão do rosto de Shoran, mas uma sensação bastante fria e molhada na outra mão estava tirando Sakura de seu transe. Ela desviou o seu olhar de Shoran, e viu na sua outra mão o que era aquilo que estava sentindo:  
  
- Aaii! O meu sorvete está derretendo! Ai, quase cai sorvete no meu vestido! Que droga, escorreu sorvete na minha mão.  
  
Shoran achou engraçado a reação da garota, e com a outra mão livre, procura em seus bolsos algo que pudesse ajudar a garota a se limpar. Sakura estava limpando o sorvete de sua mão, lambendo e chupando os dedos. Vendo esta cena, Shoran se sentiu constrangido com aquilo, pois achou Sakura bastante sensual em fazer aquilo, mas sacudiu sua cabeça para que aqueles pensamentos o abandonassem e conseguiu achar um lenço escondido em um dos bolsos.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa Shoran?  
  
- Não, nada. Não aconteceu nada, acho que foi o calor que me deixou um pouco tonto. Aqui, limpe sua mão com isto, sim? Eu seguro o que sobrou do seu sorvete.   
  
Sakura entregou para o rapaz o que sobrou do sorvete e com o lenço começou a limpar a mão lambuzada de sorvete. Shoran continuou comendo o seu sorvete, enquanto tomava cuidado com o sorvete de Sakura, para que não o sujasse. Ao acabar de se limpar, Sakura guardou o lenço de Shoran num bolso escondido de seu vestido, e pediu para Shoran que devolvesse o seu sorvete:  
  
- Shoran, pode me devolver o meu sorvete?  
  
- Sakura, não sobrou quase nada deste sorvete. Vou jogar este sorvete fora e eu compro outro para você.  
  
Ao ouvir de Shoran que ele iria jogar fora o sorvete, Sakura se inclinou em direção ao sorvete que estava com Shoran, tomando o sorvete da mão dele.  
  
- Nada disso! Ainda não terminei o meu sorvete, e você vai jogar ele fora? De jeito nenhum!  
  
Com o sorvete na mão, Sakura faz cara de brava e mostra a língua para Shoran. Shoran ficou surpreso de como ela tomou o sorvete de sua mão, e vendo Sakura comendo o que restou do sorvete, ele não resistiu e riu da atitude da garota:  
  
- Sakura, eu acho que só você mesmo é capaz disto! Você nem quis que eu comprasse outro sorvete para você. Você até parece uma garotinha manhosa de 12 anos.  
  
- Ah Shoran, não fale assim comigo.  
  
- Está certo Sakura, me desculpe. É que eu não pude resistir em fazer esta brincadeira com você. Assim que terminarmos o sorvete, você não gostaria de ir a um outro local comigo?  
  
Sakura ficou interessada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa por Shoran ter dito aquelas palavras:  
  
- Mais um lugar diferente para conhecer?  
  
- Sim, só que este lugar que eu vou te levar é um local mais sério. Mas não deixa de ser um ponto turístico interessante para você conhecer.  
  
Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, de acordo com a sugestão de Shoran e ansiosa em conhecer em breve mais um ponto turístico de Hong Kong.  
  
  
  
Ao seguirem a uma longa escadaria, Sakura e Shoran finalmente chegam ao local que Shoran havia dito. Mesmo que os dois estivessem quase exaustos pela subida, Sakura ficou maravilhada com a visão que ela tinha dali. Mas uma escadaria a frente deles, já impressionava com a sua distância, mas o que estava no final da escadaria conseguia impressionar muito mais. Uma grande estátua de Buda, sentada em posição de lótus, com a mão direita levantada em sinal de paz, estava saudando a todos que conseguiam vencer a escadaria e no final admiravam a estátua mais de perto, e a vista de toda Kowloon. Sakura estava muito impressionada com toda aquela visão, e se sentiu tentada a subir as escadas e chegar até o final da escadaria:  
  
- Puxa Shoran, como é alta esta escadaria na nossa frente. Mas o que eu mais fiquei impressionada é com aquela estátua.  
  
- É o Grande Buda, Sakura. É uma grande estátua de Sidarta, onde muitos fiéis budistas fazem suas peregrinações até aqui, sobem as escadas em sinal de perseverança e fé, e ao final da escadaria, acendem incenso e meditam, para lembrar como Sidarta meditava em busca da iluminação. Você conhece a estória de Sidarta, Sakura?  
  
- Não Shoran, não conheço esta estória, mas deve ser uma estória muito interessante. Quando você puder contá-la para mim, eu ficarei muito contente em poder ouvi-la.  
  
- Com certeza Sakura, não faltará oportunidade. Mas você está pensando em subir esta escadaria?  
  
- Ah Shoran, vamos. Já que estamos aqui, seria ótimo a gente ver tudo lá de cima, não?  
  
- Tudo bem, então vamos. Eu até agüento a esta subida, mas depois não reclame se depois no meio do caminho você ficar parando para descansar.  
  
Sakura sentiu como se Shoran tivesse chamando ela de molenga, e um pouco de seu orgulho não deixou que Shoran estivesse certo em suas palavras:  
  
- E quem disse para você que eu vou ficar parando no meio do caminho? Anda, vamos, e você vai ver que eu vou subir estas escadas mais rápido que você!  
  
Sakura foi pisando duro e Shoran estava achando muito engraçado aquela atitude da garota, com o orgulho ferido. Sorrindo, ele estava prevendo no que iria acontecer naquela subida.  
  
Shoran, graças ao seu preparo físico, conseguiu subir sem problemas as escadarias até a estátua de Buda. Mas Sakura não estava acostumada com todas aquelas escadas, e como Shoran previra, ela parava várias vezes para descansar e tomar fôlego. Shoran só se limitava a esperar a cada parada, e estava achando engraçado o que a teimosia de Sakura podia fazer com ela.  
  
Ao chegarem ao fim da escadaria, Sakura ficou espantada com o tamanho da estátua, de como era grandiosa e bela, bem feita nos mínimos detalhes. Mas a visão que mais chamou a admiração de Sakura não era o Grande Buda, mas sim, a visão de toda a Kowloon vista do alto daquela colina. Como uma menina deslumbrada com toda a novidade, Sakura vai até o parapeito que circunda toda o local onde a estátua fica, encostando-se ao parapeito e apreciando aquela bonita vista:  
  
- Shoran, a vista daqui é magnífica, nunca vi algo tão bonito. Você já tinha visto tudo isto?  
  
- Para falar a verdade Sakura, não é a primeira vez que eu venho até aqui. Desde quando eu era garoto, eu já vinha até a este lugar. E sabe, quando eu vim até aqui, pela primeira vez, e vi esta visão de Kowloon, como você está fazendo, me senti como você, muito contente por estar aqui.  
  
- Sim Shoran, é verdade. Sinto-me muito feliz por estar aqui. E fico feliz por você estar comigo, obrigada.  
  
Shoran se sentiu bem em ouvir aquelas palavras de Sakura, e os sentimentos por ela só aumentavam em ouvir as palavras de carinho de Sakura.  
  
O casal ficou encostado no parapeito, tendo aquela visão de Kowloon e parte da baía de Hong Kong, onde Sakura apontava o local e arriscava a dizer que lá eram as docas que tinha visitado. Shoran se limitava a responder as perguntas de Sakura, e a mostrar para ela alguns pontos de Kowloon dali.   
  
- Não Sakura, as docas ficaram mais para trás, daqui não dá para a gente ver as docas.  
  
- E aquela multidão que está para aquele lado?  
  
- Ah, aquela é a feira livre de Kowloon. Lá o pessoal vai as compras, e é muito popular aqui em Hong Kong.  
  
Já estava se aproximando o início da tarde, e Sakura sentia-se um pouco cansada, e com fome também. Prova disto era seu estomago, que fazia barulho para demonstrar a sua vontade por comida. A garota colocou a mão ao estômago, envergonhada com o acontecido:  
  
- Ai, que vergonha. Desculpa Shoran!  
  
- Tudo bem Sakura, não se preocupe com isto. Acho melhor a gente descer e ir comer alguma coisa e descansar. Mas antes de sairmos, eu vou acender um incenso e colocar aos pés de Buda. Importa-se de me dar alguns momentos?  
  
- Imagine Shoran, não há problema algum. Mas será que eu possa fazer isto também?  
  
- Claro que pode, Sakura. Espere-me que eu vou pegar um incenso para você.  
  
Sakura foi a um monge próximo, que distribuía incensos em forma de haste, para que os fiéis pudessem acender o incenso aos pés de Buda. Shoran pediu um para ele e para Sakura, e o monge entregou para ele os incensos. Com os incensos, Shoran agradeceu ao monge com uma pequena reverência com as mãos justapostas. Em seguida ele foi até Sakura, e entregou para ela o incenso. Sakura viu que algumas pessoas que estavam com a haste de incenso, seguravam a haste acesa, então ela quis saber como ela iria acender o incenso, e antes que ela perguntasse, Shoran disse a ela:  
  
- Sakura, venha, vamos acender o incenso logo ali, onde há um fogareiro que fica sempre acesso.  
  
Sakura e Shoran vão para um fogareiro próximo a eles, onde ficava sempre acesso, e os dois acendem o incenso que carregavam. Shoran ficou com o seu incenso acesso, junto das mãos, de palmas coladas, e se curvou, meditando uma pequena prece. Sakura imitou o movimento de Shoran, e os dois ficaram parados por alguns minutos naquela posição. Em seguida, Shoran colocou o incenso em pé, em um lugar que ficava na parte abaixo da estátua, uma parte que era coberta com areia, e que tinha muitos outros incensos acessos. Sakura fez o mesmo, e voltou-se para Shoran:  
  
- Para onde vamos agora, Shoran?  
  
Sorrindo, Shoran respondeu a pergunta de Sakura:  
  
- Bem, que tal irmos até aquela feira em Kowloon? Precisamos ir almoçar logo, senão seu estômago irá fazer muito barulho no nosso passeio.  
  
  
  
A movimentação das pessoas nas barracas mostrava como a feira estava movimentada, mesmo sendo começo da tarde. A feira de Kowloon, além de muitas pessoas, continha muitas barracas com os mais variados produtos e serviços. Havia desde barracas que vendiam frutas, legumes, carnes e frutos do mar, até a barracas que serviam todo o tipo de refeição. E numa destas barracas, um jovem casal aguardava o seu pedido. Era uma barraca que servia arroz frito e dim-sum, e o casal estava sentado nas cadeiras que ficavam bem perto do balcão da barraca. Sentados, eles aguardavam o pedido:  
  
- Shoran, por que quis vir até aqui para comermos?   
  
- Mas Sakura, não gostou de vir até aqui?  
  
A garota gesticula com a cabeça uma resposta negativa:  
  
- Não, nada disto. Eu gostei de vir até aqui, pois lembra muito quando eu morava na fazenda, e ia até a feira na vila perto da minha casa, no Japão. É que você é um homem rico, e eu não pensei que você gostasse de vir neste lugar para comer.   
  
- Sakura, eu entendo você. Mas nem sempre eu fui a restaurantes. Quando eu era um menino, eu vinha até estas feiras, e comia em algumas barracas daqui. Era uma maneira de eu fugir do modo aristocrático, de aproveitar um pouco a minha liberdade de garoto.  
  
Sakura sorriu e gostou de saber um pouco mais sobre a infância de Shoran:  
  
- Puxa, você deve ter tido uma infância bem divertida.  
  
- É sim. Foi muito boa a minha infância aqui em Hong Kong.  
  
Enquanto Sakura e Shoran conversavam, uma bela moça carregando uma sacola de legumes e frutas, passava perto deles. A moça passou em frente à barraca e ouviu Shoran e Sakura conversarem, e notou que as vozes eram muito familiares. Ela foi em direção a Sakura, e tocou com sua mão o ombro da garota. Sakura levou um susto com aquele gesto:  
  
- Aaiiii!  
  
A moça que tocou Sakura ficou surpresa em encontrar a garota:  
  
- Sakura?  
  
Shoran, irritado com o acontecido, virou-se em direção a moça que tocou Sakura, e falou em tom ameaçador:  
  
- Garota, por que está fazendo isto?  
  
Logo Sakura percebeu quem era a garota, e procurou acalmar Shoran:  
  
- Shoran, espere! Acalme-se! Ela é a minha professora de Cantones!  
  
A garota que havia tocado Sakura ficou assustada em saber que o rapaz ali era Shoran, e tentou se desculpar com ele:  
  
- O que? O Sr. é o Sr. Shoran Li? Eu peço mil desculpas por isto. Por favor, me perdoe...  
  
Logo a raiva de Shoran foi embora, e ele procurou se desculpar com a professora de Sakura por ter gritado com ela:  
  
- Eu quem tenho que pedir desculpas, por ter gritado com a senhorita. Por favor, sente-se e venha comer conosco. Eu insisto.  
  
Sakura também pedia para que a garota ficasse com eles:  
  
- Por favor, Tomoyo. Venha almoçar com a gente.  
  
Tomoyo, constrangida com o acontecido, resolveu aceitar o convite do casal:  
  
- Tudo bem, eu ficarei muito feliz em almoçar com vocês.  
  
  
  
Continua...  
  
  
  
  
  
(N.A.) Finalmente! Depois de oito meses, eu coloco no site um novo capítulo desta fic. Neste tempo todo, muitos leitores me mandaram reviews e pediam mais periodicidade nesta fic, e infelizmente eu fiquei este tempo todo sem escrever capítulos para esta fic. Parece que aos poucos, o meu bloqueio criativo está indo embora, e dependendo das idéias inspiradoras para este fic, daria para escrever mais uns 10 capítulos para ela, mas eu espero que eu não demore tanto para colocar e capítulos novos desta fic. Para as pessoas que leram, acompanharam este fic e ficaram sem capítulos novos este tempo todo, eu peço mil desculpas. E muito obrigado a todos os leitores que leram esta fic, e que leram outras fics escritas por mim.   
  
Este capítulo da fic ficou focado no passeio que Shoran e Sakura pelos pontos turísticos de Hong Kong. Com este capítulo, quis falar um pouco sobre Hong Kong. Era para eles terem maior interação com outros personagens, mas deixarei isto para o próximo capítulo.  
  
Estou também começando a traduzir para o Inglês o primeiro capítulo desta fic, e em breve as outras fics que eu escrevi, para que o pessoal dos outros países possa ler as minhas fics. É boa para mim esta tradução de fics, pois é uma forma que eu tenho de aprimorar o meu conhecimento da língua inglesa. Mas este trabalho de tradução eu irei fazer aos poucos, para que isto não atrapalhe de eu escrever mais fics. 


End file.
